Naruto: The Next Generation
by J-Kakashi
Summary: The Next Generation of Konoha Begins... Follow the New Team 7 featuring Nanata Daugther of NarutoHina, Kasuke,and Sasura Son and Daugther of SasuSaku as they begin their road to becoming shinobi.. Features other Naruto Couples. Plz leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Next Generation

Written By: J-Kakashi

Background: Both Naruto and Sakura are still looking for Sasuke. Sasuke finally finds Itachi and in abloody battle kills him. He and the members of S.N.A.K.E disband while he returns back to the village, realizing that sakura still loved him even after the horrible things he does Sasuke and Sakura falli in love. Tsunade give the order to seek out and destroy the remaining Akatsuki members, the Reformed Team 7 and comrades destroy the Akatsuki. Before the final battle with the Akatsuki leader Hinata revealed her true feelings for Naruto. In the final battle Naruto and Sasuke in a last effort combined their most powerful jutsu, the Rasengan and Chidori, creating the "Radori" a.ka. (Wind of 1000 Birds). After returning to the village Tsunade named the group honorary heroes of, both Konoha and the Five Great Shinobi Nations. For bringing peace to the village Tsunade declared Sakura Chief Medical Nin, Sasuke Anbu Leader, and stepped down as Hokage, giving the title to Naruto.

Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura have children: Nanata, with the essence of the Nine-Tailed Fox and power to use the Bykugan with Sasuke/Sakura have 2 children, Kasuke, who is taught in the medical arts by his mother, while their daugther Sasura, born with a complete Sharingan as well the ability to use the Mangekyou Sharingan genjustsu (Tsukuyomi). Here is where their story begins...

Chapter One: The Beginning

(12 Years Later): A rock hit Nanata's window, Hurry up Nanata we gotta go!\rdblquote screamed Kasuke She always makes us late for something, she's such a loser.

exclaimed Sasura. Nanata jumped out the bed in a flash, \ldblquote Shit, I'm Going to be late!!!" yelled Nanata. She rushed downstairs grabbing her jacket on the way out, "Bye

Mom, bye Dad.", slamming the door behind her. "Damn, why is she in such a hurry" said Naruto, Hinata looked at him "You should know your the Hokage, Nanata graduates

from the Academy today, matter fact shouldn't you be leaving you have to be there to you know." Naruto looked at the time, "Shit, I'm going to be late!!!", "Are you coming ?"

asked Naruto, "I'll meet you there with the others" replied Hinata. Naruto rushed out the door grabbing his Hokage hat and clothes kissing Hinata goodbye. As she watched

him run down the street she smiled and said "Like Father Like Daugther."

(A Few Minutes Later

"Pick up the pace dumbass!", "Shut the fuck up Sasura" screamed Nanata. They reached the Ninja Academy just in time as Iruka-sensei assigned the group their new team. "In

Squad 7 the team is Nanata Uzamaki, Kasuke Uchiha, and the top student in this year's class Sasura Uchiha." Nanata looked at Sasura in disgust. "Hummph! She not that great

I could take her." murmured Nanata, "But at least I'm with Kasuke". Sasura looked at Nanata with the same emotion, "Damn, why did they stick me with her" said Sasura ,

"Same here!!!" replied Nanata. "Girls, Girls, chill I know you really don't like each other but you got to make the best out of it" exclaimed Kasuke."Your right Kasuke, your so

mature."replied Nanata blushing , "Oh, give me a break!" yelled Sasura. They looked at each other then walked away in opposite durections. Kasuke still standing their replied

with a huge sigh, "Man, what a day, and it's gona get harder and harder with these two."

(A Few Minutes Later):

Naruto standing in a corner "Where is Hinata?!"screamed Naruto, "Here I am, and I brought some friends."replied Hinata. "Hey Naruto-Kun." said Sakura wearing a long

flowing pink kimono with an the Uchiha symbol on the sash. "Hey Sakura-chan!.",replied Naruto "Did they already pick the teams" asked Sasuke wearing a black robe with the

Uchiha symbol on the back "I think so." Nanata seeing her dad rushed over to tell him the news. "Ive been assigned to Squad 7 with Kasuke and Sasura, but I got a

question?"said Nanata "Yeah what is it ? asked Naruto, "Who is Squad 7's sensei?". Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura smiled at each other. "Squad 7's sensei is our old sensei

Kakashi Hatake."replied Naruto. The grouped looked at their parents in amazement. "Wow, that's awesome we get to train with THE Kakashi-sensei." said Kasuke. "Don't

worry your in good hands." exclaimed Sasuke, " You sure are." said Sakura. Just then Kakashi-sensei appeared. "So are these my new students?" asked Kakashi. "Yes they

are" replied Hinata. "Well here is the plan, you three meet me noon tomorrow at the training ground, i have a special prize for the three of you" and like that he disappeared.

(Later that Night):

Nanata walked out to the balcony, looking toward the Hokage faces. Naruto and Hinata walked up to her looking at their daughter in confusion, "What's wrong Nanata" asked

Hinata. No one believes in me but you and father, they see me as just another average ninja," cried Nanata with tears rolling down her eyes, "They say I won't amount to

anything." Naruto came and hugged her I kind of had the same problem, there's two things you can do in this situation believe what they say , or you can do what I did, prove

them wrong. Thank you Father replied Nanata wiping the tears from her face. She jumped up on the edge of the balcony and screamed, Listen up Village Hidden in the Leaves,

My name is Nanata Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tornament Begins

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

"Its 1:15, where's Kakashi-sensei?" screamed Nanata. " Don't worry I heard he's always late."replied Kasuke. "He tells us to get here at noon sharp but he's not here what

since does that make.

(Kakashi appears)

"Kakashi-sensei what took you so long we've been waiting for over an hour." screamed Nanata.

(Kakashi Inner Thoughts): "Impatient just like her father."

"I was just getting the final preperations for the tournament ready." replied Kakashi. "Tournament?!" said Team 7 in unison. "Don't you think you should have told us this

yesterday." cried Kasuke.

"Oh Yeah! I guess I forgot to tell you… Sorry." replied Kakashi

(Nanata's Inner Thoughts): "I can finally show Kasuke how powerful I am."

"Who are we fighting?" asked Sasura. "You'll see." replied Kakashi

(A group of people walked toward Team 7)

"Ah! Here they are.," "Her are your opponents… Tanaka Hyuga (Neji/Tenten), Neimaku Nara (Shikamaru/Temari), and Suki Yuhi (Kurenai/Asuma)." Said Kakashi

"Hmph. This could be fun… Let's see if the prodigy of the Uchiha lives up to the hype." exclaimed Tanaka activating her Bykugan. Sasura looked at her with a smile on her

face, " You better hope you don't face me" activating her Sharingan.

"Well, since we've all been acqainted, let's get started.", "First Match… Suki Yuhi versus…Kasuke Uchiha." Exclaimed Kakashi.

(Another group appears:Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, TenTen,Temari, Shikamaru, Kurenai)

"It's not like you guys to be late."exclaimed Kakashi. "We had to take care of things, but we wouldn't miss this for the world." replied Naruto.

"Look Sasuke, Kasuke up first." cried Sakura. "Looks like he's up against your daughter Kurenai."said Sasuke "Yeah" replied Kurenai.

"Go Kasuke, beat her to a pulp!"screamed Nanata. "Don't worry I'll win." replied Kasuke. Sasura smirked, "Try not to lose brother." "I won't sister." "Remember you are of

the Uchiha... Honor that name."exclaimed Sasura "I will." replied Kasuke walking to the battle ground.

"You know I won't take it easy on you." said Suki reaching for her kunai. "Bring it on!"replied Kasuke activating his Sharingan, turning his eyes a bright red. "Sharingan eh…

This is gona be fun." laughed Suki. Both looked at Kakashi, "Alright then…Let the first match…Begin!" announced Kakashi.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other story but now im only working on Naruto: The Next Generation unless I think of another idea. Next Chapter Kasuke Uchiha .vs. Suki Yuhi: Kasuke's Power Awakened 


	3. Kasuke Uchiha vs Suki Yuri

**Chapter 3: **

**Kasuke Uchiha v.s. Suki Yuri: Kasuke's Power Awakened**

Suki charged forward with a burst of speed. Kasuke deflected her kunai with his.

(Kasuke's Thoughts): Damn she's fast, if it wasn't for my Sharingan she would have got me.

Kasuke grabbed her hand. "Got ya!"yelled Kasuke swinging with his left hand. " Are you sure?" replied Suki as Kasuke's punch phased through her. "What!" yelled Kasuke. "

Of course… Genjutsu," "But when did she cast it."

(Flashback):"You know I won't go easy on you." "Bring it on"

(Kasuke's Thoughts):"She must have cast it while we were talking. Hmph. Her genjutsu skills are amazing, being the daugther of Kurenai I should have expected this."

"Now… Where are you."yelled Kasuke. "Behind you!" replied Suki forming a tree behind Kasuke constricting him. "Damn it!"screamed Kasuke. "魔幻・樹縛殺, _Magen: _

_Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion:Tree Bind Death)". _Suki formed out of the tree trunk. " Looks like you lose."

(Kasuke's Thoughts): "Damn it… Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. I can't lose, not now. I have to become stronger than her." A picture of his sister came to his mind. "Sasura"

(Flashback: Uchiha Compound/ Kasuke and Sasura sparring): Sweat poured down from Kasuke's face. " Come on brother, is that all you got" said Sasura sarcastically.

Kasuke panting heavily replied, "Sharingan!" "Hmph. Just cause you activated your Sharingan doesn't mean you'll win brother." exclaimed Sasura. "Will see… Katon: Go…"

before Kasuke could finish, Sasura had already punched him in the stomach causing blood to flow from his mouth, causing him to drop to his knees.

(Sasuke walked in)

"Kasuke, Sasura that's enough." said Sasuke. "Yes father." replied Sasura. "That's enough for today Kasuke." said Sasura walking away from Kasuke.

(Kasuke's Thoughts): "She beat me… So easily, without even using her Sharingan. But how."

"Sasura!" screamed Kasuke stopping Sasura in her tracks. " Why can't I beat you?" asked Kasuke. Sasura turned to face her brother. "You lose because your strength has yet

to be fully awakened." Exclaimed Sasura. "Awakened?" replied Kasuke puzzled. "Once your power is awakened, you can reach your full potential as an Uchiha." (Flashback

Over)

(Kasuke's Thoughts): "I will win… I will become stronger than her."

Kasuke's Sharingan activated revealing his completed Sharingan.

(Suki's Thoughts): " What is this chakra… His chakra seems to have almost doubled in strength"

Kasuke smiled. "Time to finish you off!" yelled Kasuke. "I don't know if you noticed, but you're

the one in a bad situation. Kasuke smiled and yelled out, "幻術解, _Genjutsu Kai_ (Genjutsu Cancel)" errupting chakra in a brillant blue flash. "Impossible! He canceled my

strongest genjutsu. "Gotcha!" yelled Kasuke turning toward her kicking her in side. Suki winced in pain. Suki stepped bak away from Kasuke's string range. "What's the matter you don't seem so sure about yourself now." said Kasuke playfully. "Hmph… the fight is not over." replied Suki.

Both charged forward with a killing intent in their eye screaming in unison. "I'm going to win!!"


	4. Kasuke vs Suki: Another side of Kasuke

Chapter 4: Kasuke Uchiha v.s. Suki Yuhi

Both throw kunai knives deflecting each other in midair. Kasuke came in throwing punches and kicks showing Suki his impressive taijutsu skills. Suki repayed Kasuke by countering with a flurry of kicks. " Come on give me your best shot Kasuke!" yelled Suki. Kasuke took her up on offer throwing dozens of shuriken. Suki dogded them for the most part although a couple caught her shoulder as well as cut pieces of her hair. "Damn you." Said Suki giving Kasuke an evil look. Kasuke smirked. Kasuke initated a sequence of hand signs. "Jutsu… But which one?" exclaimed Suki. "火遁・豪火球の術, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)" _yelled Kasuke creating a giant flame from his mouth heading towards Suki with incredible speed. "Crap!"yelled Suki trying to dodge the enormous ball of fire. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed Suki in intense pain, the jutsu burned pieces of her clothing searing some of her skin.

(Suki Thoughts): "Damn. If I'd had taking a direct hit from that jutsu I would have been done for. I'll hide in bushes and attack him by surpise. Still… Suki paused._ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ isn't a genin level jutsu how could he have fully mastered it, in fact how could he use. Canceling my genjutsu must have taken a lot of chakra, how does he have enough to use it and increase it's speed.

Suki dove into a patch of bushes watching Kasuke's every move.

"What's the matter Suki. Why are you hiding," asked Kasuke, "Looks like u weren't expecting that." Kasuke began laughing. Suki in hiding looked at the Uchiha in disgust "Smartass."

"Hmph… should I explain." shouted Kasuke into the forest. "Explain?" said Suki puzzled.

"As you may know the Sharingan allows me to see your next move as well as copy it. But there is much more to it's abilities. The Sharingan gives me the ability to conserve chakra to use such jutsu as _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_." explained Kasuke.

"It allows him to conserve his chakra," Suki sighed, "That's just great!"

Kasuke smiled, "I thinks it's time for you to come out of hiding, and since you won't come out… I'll force you out." Suki laughed "Sure you will…you and what army."

Kasuke gathered a large amount of chakra into his right hand. "Well… I warned you!" exclaimed Kasuke. "What is he doing" said Suki once again puzzled. Kasuke crashed his hand into the ground creating a massive earthquake heading directly toward Suki. The ground craked and fell through creating a large crevace swallowing up the surrounding vegetation.

(Away from the Battle)

(Nanata comment on the Battle): "Wow! Kasuke seems a lot stronger than before. Almost like the shinobi in him has been awakened.

(Neimaku walked up to Nanata): "Looks like your teamate can go the distance." said Neimaku. "Yeah. Out of the three of us, Kasuke has the best chakra control. He was said to even have the best chakra control in this year's rookie shinobi. "Really. How interesting." Replied Neimaku.

(Naruto): "Sakura did you teach him that!" shouted Naruto. Sakura laughed. "Of course, why not?" replied Sakura. "It's amazing… He seems to be better at it than you, Sakura"exclaimed Naruto. Sakura replied by hitting Naruto on the top of the head. "Idiot." Said Sakura walking away. " Are you okay Naruto."asked Hinata laughing. "Hmph… After all these years you'd think you'd would know better." exclaimed Sasuke looking at Naruto. "Shut up." replied Naruto. Naruto brought himself to his feet with the help of Hinata. He turned looking toward a worried Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei are you alright?" asked Naruto. Kurenai broke her worried trance to reply. "Oh, nothing Naruto it's just a good match, Im okay." said Kurenai forcing a smile."Alright" replied Naruto still worried. Kurenai looked back toward the battle.

(Kurenai Thoughts): "Suki be careful."

(Back to the Battle):

(Suki's Thoughts): Suki laughed "I got to watch for that attack, if I take a direct hit in close corners it's over." said Suki rising to her feet. A sharp pain went through her body. "Damn… My leg," said Suki looking down at her leg drenched in blood. "I can't hold back… If I do i'll lose for sure."

As the smoked cleared the two shinobi stood waiting for their oppenents next attack. "Looks like you finally came out of hiding," exclaimed Kasuke. "Take this…火遁・鳳仙火の術, _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _(Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)" yelled Kasuke. Hundreds of fireballs headed toward Suki. Suki dogdged the fireballs as they hit the ground exploding on contact. "You don't have very good aim," said Suki sarcastically, "Now its my turn" said Suki pulling something out of her leg strap.

"Hmmm" replied Kasuke. "Knuckle knives?" said Kasuke confused. Suki smirked, "飛燕, _Hien_ (Flying Swallow)", "You won't be able to get me with those." replied Kasuke with a cocky attitude. "We'll see." replied Suki slashing at Kasuke from a distance. "You can't hit me from that…" Kasuke words were cut short by seering pain. Ahhhh! Kasuke screamed in agony. Blood poured from his right arm. Kasuke looked at her in shock. "How?" asked Kasuke. Suki grinned. "Look closer." She replied raising her weapons. Kasuke looked noticing the blue light coming from the blades of the knives. "Chakra!" "Yep. I channel my chakra into the end of the blades and expand them so I can fight at a distance.."

Kasuke grinned.

"I have an unique ability as well." Replied Kasuke forming green chakra in his left hand. He touched his bleeding arm with it, instanly healing the deep cut. "What?" said Suki in despair. "You think being the son of the Chief Medical Nin I wouldn't know medical ninjustsu." "Yeah. That is an impressive thing to have but if you cant attack in close corners that is almost useless after a while, once your chakra is gone."

"I see." Replied Kasuke angerily. Kasuke looked toward his opponent with an almost killing desire, his Sharingan seeming to almost look into her soul. A chill rushed up Suki's spine, she stood motionless, paralyzed by fear.

(Suki Thoughts): Those eyes… they are different than before. I see hate and a need to win … By any means.

Kasuke laughed. "You seem frightened, is something the matter." Staring with an evil grin. "I need to win here to reach my goal, and I will do anything to reach that goal…." Kasuke paused smirking. "Even if it means killing you!"

Suki's eyes widened .(Suki Thoughts): "Is he serious, is willing to kill me to reach this… goal… This.. Boy… there is evil in him."

Nanata heard his words on the sideline, instantly striking her with fear as she heard Kasuke's words.

(Nanata Thoughts): Kasuke… what is wrong with you… your scaring me… It's almost as if you're another person

"What''s the matter you are a shinobi, you should be willing to die." Yelled Kasuke. "I willl not die by yours or anybody elses hands. Hie…." Suki's words were cut off by Kasuke, grabbing the young kunochi's delicate hands.

(Suki's Thoughts): Impossible no genin should be able to move at that speed, I did'nt even see him move. Suki looked into Kasuke's Sharingan, his eyes a bright red almost the color of blood, once again she froze of sheer fear. She shuttered as the intense fear gripped her entire body. "Now we can't have you using that jutsu now can we?," exclaimed Kasuke, "Now how can we stop the use of that jutsu." Said Kasuke scaring Suki. "I know" said Kasuke with an intimidating and somewhat frightening smile. He inched closer to whispering softly in her ear. "You can't use your jutsu without those pesky hands now can you." Suki looked with a face of ultimate fear. "Kasuke what are you…No STOP!!!" yelled Suki in vain "Its to late." Whispered Kasuke. A loud cracking echoed throughout the training ground. The onlookers looked in shock. An ear-shattering scream came from the direction of Suki. "And now the final touch." Said Kasuke iniating a sequence of hand signs. A bright light grew in the palm of his hand.

Sasura looked on. "Those hand signs… he wouldn't.!!!

Nanata: Kasuke Stop!!!

Kurenai: Suki!!! Screamed running onto the battle ground.

Kasuke yelled in a thunderous voice. "Chidori!!!" Sasuke, Sasura, Naruto, Kurenai, Nanata, and Kakashi all grabbed Kasuke stopping him a few inches away from Suki's chest. Kasuke smirked. "Looks like I won, good thing you guys jumped inshe would have been done" Said Kasuke walking off the battle ground. "You little…" Kurenai rushed at Kasuke , her kunai in battle position. "That's enough" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison grabbing Kurenai. Kurenai gripped her fist tightly in rage. Kasuke walked pass Sasura pausing. "I will become stronger and I will defeat you sister." "We'll see brother." Replied Sasura activating her Sharingan. Kasuke continued to walk off the field. "Kasuke, what is the matter with you." Yelled Nanata. Kasuke continued his path not saying a word to his fellow teamate. Nanata was hurt.

"What is wrong with him he's changed." Said Sakura remembering the past.

Kakashi sighed "What a day…", Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I think you should go and talk to Kasuke, I'll start the next match." Sasuke nodded heading off in the direction of Kasuke. "I'll go with you" replied Sakura running to Sasuke's side.

(Hinata walking toward the group) "Kurenai I think you should take Suki to the hospital and have Tsunade-sama check her." "I agree" added Naruto. Kurenai looking at her unconceious daughter in causing her to cry. "Yes Hinata-sama, yes Lord Hokage." Replied Kurenai grabbing her daugther and disappearing. "Kakashi-sensei begin the next match." Said Naruto with a sense of worry in his words looking at his daugther "Nanata lets get ready for the next match." Said Naruto. Nanata broke out her trance. "Yes father."

(Kakashi's Thoughts): " I see. The rivalry between Kasuke and Sasura leads him to irrational actions. This maybe troublesome when it comes to teamwork and future missions. But, ill worry about it later."

"Now on to the next match," the genin froze in anticipation of the next match. "Second match, Tanaka Hyuga versus….Sasura Uchiha." Both walked to the center of the training ground. "Don't choke Sasura." Screamed Nanata playfully. Sasura replied by flipping her off.

"So it looks like I'm facing the pride of the Uchiha clan, how amusing" Sasura looked at the dark haired girl almost laughing at her words. Sasura sighed. " I told you you would to regret having me as an opponent, I'm going to make you eat those words you said earlier about my clan." You wish Uchiha." Exclaimed Tanaka. Sasura laughed. "The mighty Hyuga clan isn't so mighty now is it" "What do you mean?" said Tanaka puzzled by her opponent's comment. "Due to my father and his success in restoring our clan, the Hyuga clan has taken its' rightful place." replied Sasura. " And what place is that?" asked Tanaka. Sasura grinned. " It's rightful place as the…. Second strongest clan in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Replied Sasura with authority. Tanaka looked with intense anger at the Uchiha." "We'll see who's the stronger clan." Replied Tanaka taking the Hyuga fighting stance. "Yes. Let's us see." Said Sasura taking her stance. Both combatants activated their Kekkai Genkai. Veins formed around Tanaka's eyes letting her see Sasura's chakra points. Sasura's deep black eyes turning a bright red.

Neji and TenTen looking at their daughter in great anticipation. "This is gona be good" yelled Nanata. Kakashi walked in the middle of the two genin looking at both, "Let the Second match between Tanaka Hyuga and Sasura Uchiha…. Begin!"


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Kekkai Genkai

Hi this is J-Kakashi, I know this has taken a long time but things have been a little hectic lately. I see that I get hits but not much review. I was just wondering do you guys like the story because if not I'll stop it. I've been thinking of another story involving Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura probably just a short story like 3 chapters are something, anyway let me hear your thoughts about contiuning the story or the story in general, happy to get anoymous reviews as well or just send me a message. Arigato. P.S read A Mother's Love by Lord of the Land of Fire great fanfic. Mad love 2 Dmeyer for the alert and the others for faving me. Arigato.

Chapter 5: Sasura Uchiha v.s Tanaka Hyuga: Battle of the Kekkai Genkai

Both stood still waiting for the other to attack. "So are you going to attack are what?" said Sasura provoking her opponent. "Fine" replied Tanaka charging forward her Bykugan keeping a close eye on the Uchiha. Tanaka swung at Sasura with all her strength but Sasura, seeing Tanaka's punch with her Sharingan easily dodged it. Tanaka twisted to the side releasing a flurry of kicks, Sasura once again dodged her opponents oncoming onslaught. "So are you just going to coward and run… Looks like that's all the Uchiha are for…Pathetic." Said Tanaka in a boastful tone. Sasura smirked. "Humph. Oh! The battle has started… I haven't noticed." Teased Sasura. Sasura's words were getting the best of Tanaka. "You little…" Tanaka cutting herself off. "Very well let's make this a little more _exciting_." Exclaime the Hyuuga spreading her feet taking the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist stance. Sasura noticed the stance almost immediately due to her Sharingan. "The Gentle Fist Style huh… Interesting." Replied Sasura taking the Gentle Fist stance as well. "How do you…" "Know the Gentle Fist style" replied Sasura finishing her opponent's sentence. Sasura pointed to her Sharingan "With these eyes I can see a technique just once and instantly copy it." Tanaka looked at Sasura in utter shock. She hesitated and said " Who did you…" "While walking through Training Ground 8, I saw Hinata-sama practicing her Gentle Fist, so I decided to copy it." "Yours is nothing but a cheap knock off , Uchiha, you'll never reach the strength of a Hyuga" Tanaka flatly stated. " Im an Uchiha, I passed your clan's strength the day I was born." Replied Sasura in a harsh tone. Tanaka blood began to boil. Tanaka answered back by throwing kunai at Sasura. Sasura retaliated by throwing kunai of her own deflecting Tanaka's. Both came in close, striking each other relentlessly. Both blocked each other attemtps. Chakra shot out from both combatants hands in a flurry of blue light. Sasura went in to try to connect with Tanaka chest to end the battle, Tanaka with her Bykugan saw this and quickly counterattacked. A sharp pain surged through Sasura's body. Tanaka hit one of Sasura's tenketsu points in her left arm causing her chakra to become distorted. After the blow Sasura jumped back away from Tanaka's Gentle Fist.

(Sasura's Thoughts): "Crap. Curse that damn Hyuga, her strike is causing my chakra flow to become irregular.

Tanaka looked on at her opponent in trimuph. "What's the matter Uchiha not so tough now are you? " said a cocky Tanaka. Sasura began to pant heavily. "Just because you copied Hinata-sama's Gentle Fist doesn't mean you have mastered it." Tanaka paused. " Even with your Sharingan only a Hyuga will be able to fully master it because you lack the key thing to the technique." Sasura looked as if puzzled by her words. Tanaka sighed. "You still don't get it do you." Said Tanaka pointing to her eyes "The Bykugan baka (idiot)! Without it you will never fully master it you misguided fool" Tanaka laughed.

Sasura clenched her teeth. (Sasura's Thoughts): She's right, without the Bykugan I can't tell were her tenketsu points are. Sasura smirked. I'm basically relying on luck. Look like I'll have to try something else.

"Looks like the match is over… Looks like the prodigy of the Uchiha clan can't live up to the hype." Exclaimed Tanaka throwing shuriken at Sasura. The shuriken hit their mark, as the blast from the shuriken sent Sasura flying. "It's over." Said Tanaka in a confident voice. "Think again."yelled Sasura as she hit the ground dissappearing in a puff of smoke leaving nothing but a log in her place. Tanaka's eyes widened. "Substituion Jutsu." Muttered Tanaka. Sasura easily snuck behind her. Sasura smirked. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" replied Sasura, "潜影蛇手, _Sen'eijashu_ (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Snakes began to form from Sasura's arms gripping Tanaka tightly. "What the hell!" yelled Tanaka. "Take this" screamed Sasura as the snakes lifted Tanaka high in the air and then slammed her to the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke. A high-pitched screamed came from Tanaka as she hit the ground with a thud. "Looks like she couldn't cut it" Sasura stated walking away. She looked toward Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I think you should call the match she won't be getting up from that for awhile." Kakashi nodded. "Right. And the winner is..,"

Before Kakashi could finish his words a kunai emerged from the cloud of smoke heading straight for Sasura. Sasura quickly sensed the incoming kunai and dogded it at the last minute, the kunai's blade cutting a few strands of her hair, Sasura quickly turned around. "So you still can fight, I admit you have heart." Sasura paused, "But having heart doesn't mean you'll win. As the smoked cleared a bloody Tanaka appeared. "Looks like your hurt pretty bad maybe you should forfeit." Said Sasura sarcastically. " Not yet Uchiha." Replied Tanaka coughing up blood. "Fine" Sasura threw shuriken in rapid succession. "Not this time, 八卦掌回天, _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)." Tanaka began to release chakra from all the tenketsu points in her body as she spun around in place. Sasura's shuriken were easily deflected. "So that's _Hakkeshō Kaiten_ the Hyuga's ultimate defense, quite impressive, looks like the Hyuga might have some powerful jutsu after all." Exclaimed Sasura mocking Tanaka. "I'm not done." Replied Tanaka setting two scrolls on the ground. " What are you doing now?" asked Sasura. "You'll see!" Tanaka sent Sasura a wicked smile. Tanaka focused her chakra. "双昇龍, _Sōshōryū _(Twin Rising Dragons)!" A huge cloud of white smoke covered the entire battlefield obstructing Sasura's vision. A pair of dragons rose from the cloud of smoke. The spectators looked on in awe. "What is this jutsu I've never seen it before?!" muttered Sasura, analyzing the jutsu with her Sharingan. A huge scroll lifted in the air followed by Tanaka. "Let's see you dodge this!" yelled Tanaka releasing thousands of weapons at Sasura.

(Sasura's Thoughts);Damn it what to do now? The attack is to spaced out it'll be to hard to dodge it. Sasura briefly accessed her options. I got it.

Sasura quickly initiated a sequence of hand signs "火遁・火龍炎弾Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!" A huge blast of fire erupted from her mouth sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield. The raging inferno engulfed the thousands of weapons turning them to nothing but ash. Tanaka looked on in disbelief.

(Tanaka's Thoughts): She destroyed my weapons without even batting an eyelash. This girl this... Uchiha. Tanaka smirked. I see now why the Uchiha clan think so highly of her.

(Meanwhile)

"The old man's jutsu?" muttered Naruto under his breath. Nanata looked at her father. "Father what do you mean the old man's jutsu?" asked Nanata. "That jutsu... the jutsu she just used was the third Hokage's jutsu, Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile), it is one of the most difficult and strongest of the fire jutsu, that jutsu is what made the third famous in the Five Great Shinobi Nations as well as him being nominated for the title of the Hokage. "Oh.. I see." Replied Nanata casting her eyes to the ground. Naruto looked at the sad expression on his daugther's face. "Nanata is something wrong?" asked Naruto with a concerned tone. "Oh it's nothing just thinking about something." Replied Nanata looking at her father with a forced smile. She turned away toward the battlefield. She looked at Sasura. Nanata clenched her fist tightly.

(Nanata's Thoughts): Sasura. Why... Why are you so strong. You seem to grow stronger every day while my strength increases slowly. It's like im taking two step forward and one step back.

Naruto saw the look on Nanata's facing once she looked at Sasura.

(Naruto Thoughts):Looks like she's found herself a rival. Having one will only make her strive to get stronger, and Sasuke's daugther is the perfect rival. Naruto laughed underneath his breath. Looks like me and Sasuke's rivalry doesn't fall far from the tree.

"What's the matter Tanaka, looks like you weren't expecting that?" asked Sasura. "I got to admit Uchiha, you are full of suprises. Katon: Karyū Endan the third's jutsu very impressive, but don't think because you have one high leveled jutsu you've won this, this battle is far from over. Tanaka grinned. Looks like you haven't been able to fully master the chakra control of it. It looks like it took alot of chakra to pull it off, your not going to last much longer if you keep depleting your chakra in huge bursts like that." An intense look crossed Sasura's face.

(Sasura's Thoughts): Sasura panting heavily. She's right, I haven't got complete control of how much chakra to release yet, I seem to let out to much chakra. Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile), was meant to be a finishing move, because it takes up alot of chakra. Even with all the intense training I went through with Father I can only do it two times before it almost completely empties my chakra reserves. I was reckless. Dammit! Now I've shortened the amount of time i have... I have to end this soon or I could lose this match

Sasura laughed. "Did you say... One? You think I only know one high leveled jutsu. My dear Hyuga you insult me."replied Sasura mocking her opponent. "Humph. Believe me I have more than just one."said Sasura in a bo "Liar! Your bluffing Uchiha, you may have one, which is indeed very impressive, but no way you have more than that!" yelled Tanaka. The Uchiha smirked at the Hyuga's actions. "If you don't beileve me why haven't you attack yet, since my last attack you seem a little hesitant.", Sasura paused. "But it doesn't matter really, either way you are going to lose this match, if you come in for close combat you'll lose, mid-range and long-range you'll get the same results. I know you have realized it in all aspects of combat I'm superior, when it come to combat I am the most complete genin in all of Konoha."

Tanaka clenched her teeth in disgust. " You cocky little bitch you think im going to just sit her and let you insult me and my clan you better think again!" screamed Tanaka charging at the Uchiha. Sasura quickly reacted moving out of her way. Tanaka quickly turned around reaching for a kunai. "You little..." the next thing she knew Sasura disappeared. "Where did she go." "Look behind you." Replied Sasura appearing behind her. "How did..." As Tanaka felt a sharp pain in her side from Sasura punch. "AHHH!" the punch's power brought Tanaka to her knees causing her to deactivate her Bykugan. "When did you get behind me" asked Tanaka coughing grabbing her side. " When you blinked. Do you get it now, you can't win your just not at my level." "I see" answered Tanaka quietly.

(Tanaka Thoughts):Looks like i've fallen short once again, how am I suppose to be the clan's leader if I'm defeated so easily... I have to become strong for the sake of my clan. Tanaka gazed toward the direction of her father. And to impress my father.

Neji Hyuga, the branch member who became the clan head through intense training and dedication. After Hinata married Naruto she gave up her name as well as her postion as the heir to the Hyuga clan giving the title to her cousin Neji who she saw perfect for the clan's future. Soon after he married his long time teammate Tenten. After Tanaka was born she was destined to become the next clan leader.

(Flashback): (Hyuga compound) "八卦掌回天, _Hakkeshō Kaiten _(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)" yelled Tanaka. Tanaka was practicing in the Hyuga's dojo when her father walked in. " Good morning Father. "Good morning Tanaka, I see you decided to start your day with some early morning training. It seems that your _Hakkeshō Kaiten _has vastly improved." Exclaimed Neji "Arigato father, but I can still only see 355 degrees, my blind spot is still to vulnerable." Replied Tanaka. "Don't worry you'll get it." Neji replied as Tenten walked in. " She's training again?"asked Tenten yawning. "Isn't it a bit to early for that?" "I must get stronger to be a great leader for our clan, and if that means train every day then so be it." Neji and Teneten both sighed I unison "Your mother is right, training is important but you don't have to worry about being the clan leader now, your journey as a leaf shinobi has just begun you should be focusing on that instead of the clan's future." Exclaimed Neji. "Your father is right the last thing you should be worrying about is the clan, it's in good hands." Replied Tenten smiling at Neji. "But as the clan heir I must train hard to be worthy of the title." "You've be trained in both the Hyuga style of fighting by your father as well as weaponry combat by me, believe me you'll be find. You just worry about your upcoming missions." Answered Tenten, "But for now that's enough."

(Later That Night): Tanaka walked into her father's study. "Ummm…. Father can I talk to you for a minute." Asked Tanaka "Sure Tanaka what is it?" Replied Neji in a concerned tone. Tanaka looked at the floor. "Umm…I was wondering… do you think I'm strong enough." "What?" asked Neji puzzled. " Do you think I'm strong enough to be the leader of the clan." Neji eyes widened "You're my daugther and the heir of the Hyuga main branch of course I do." "I mean you are the only Hyuga to perfect their Bykugan to the point to where there were no vulnerable blind spots, not even Hinata-sama was able to accomplish that feat, How am I suppose to compete with that." Tanaka quickly asked. Neji smirked. "Is that what you think this is Tanaka… a competition?" Neji paused. "Tanaka, you are of the main branch of the Hyuga, without a shadow of doubt I believe you will be an even greater clan head than me." Continued Neji. "How can I be a better leader without your strength"exclaimed Tanaka. Neji sank back in his chair sighing. "Tanaka, you don't need my strength to become a great leader all you need is to find your own unique strength. You don't need to follow my path, you need to blaze your own, don't be satisfied with walking in my path make your own path, your own legacy. You have the ability to lead and the strength to succeed but you lack one key characteristic of a leader." Exclaimed Neji walking to hug his daugther. "You lack confidence." "Confidence?" questioned Tanaka. "You think that you won't live up to expectations and fail your clan. Believe me you will become a splendid shinobi and surpass me as a clan leader." Replied Neji smiling at his daugther. Tears started to swell in the corners of her eyes. "Arigato father, I needed that." Replied Tanaka hugging her father. "Tanaka, come with me to the dojo, I want to show you something." "What do you want to show me father?" Asked Tanaka."You want to get stronger right?", Tanaka nodded. "Well then, I think it's time that you learn a new jutsu." Tanaka jumped up in excitement "Really, right now!" Neji nodded. I promise I'll do my best father" "I know you will." Answered Neji (Flashback Over)

(Back To the Battle): "Don't you realize you can't win just give up, this match is over." Stated Sasura deactivating her Sharingan. "A wise shinobi realizes defeat and accepts it.", Tanaka let out a small laugh," So…You expect me to just give up?" asked Tanaka. Sasura quickly nodded. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but as the heir to the Hyuga clan I can accept defeat willingly besides…"Tanaka looked up at her opponent with a large grin on her face "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" "What?" "Bykugan!" yelled Tanaka reactivating her Bykugan. "What the hell." Replied a caught off guard Sasura. "Didn't your sensei ever teach to never drop your guard Uchiha!" yelled Tanaka lunging at the surprised Uchiha.

(Sasura's Thoughts): Dammit I can't react in time.

"To late, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!"

Got ya! left it as a cliffhanger don't worry chapter 6 is on the way. Hope you liked it. Please review it will be very much appreciated.


	6. Back to the Basics! Taijutsu

Hi it's J-Kakashi I know my updates take a long time but I keep having computer problems. I have a question you can message me on or email at does anyone know where I can translate my made up jutsu for the later chapters into Japanese; I want it to be more authentic. Thanks P.S please read and review.

Last Chapter:

"Don't you realize you can't win just give up, this match is over." Stated Sasura deactivating her Sharingan. "A wise shinobi realizes defeat and accepts it.", Tanaka let out a small laugh, and "So…You expect me to just give up?" asked Tanaka. Sasura quickly nodded. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but as the heir to the Hyuga clan I can accept defeat willingly besides…"Tanaka looked up at her opponent with a large grin on her face "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" "What?" "Bykugan!" yelled Tanaka reactivating her Bykugan. "What the hell." Replied a caught off guard Sasura. "Didn't your sensei ever teach to never drop your guard Uchiha!" yelled Tanaka lunging at the surprised Uchiha.

(Sasura's Thoughts): Dammit I can't react in time.

"To late, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!"

Chapter 6: Sasura's Taijutsu

"To late, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!," "it's over Uchiha!" yelled Tanaka beginning her assault on the stunned Uchiha's tenketsu points. "Two palm...Four palms...Eight palms...Sixteen palms...Thiry-two palm... Sixty-four palm!" The relentless attack caused Sasura to scream in agony as the impact sent her flying, hitting the ground with a thud. "I told you I wouldn't give up. Looks like you lose Uchiha." The onlookers looked at the scene in utter shock. Neji and Tenten both smiled."Hmm, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), I don't remember her having that jutsu" said Tenten glancing toward Neji, "So… when were you going to tell me that you taught her that jutsu Neji-kun.", "Later." Tenten sighed, "Well, it looks like it was a good thing you did that jutsu is her ace in the hole," Tenten paused, "But next time you teach her a new jutsu you tell me about it first, I believe I have the right to know." Neji nodded "Sure thing."

Further down Nanata had her hand over her mouth in shock over the last attack. "Sasura!" yelled Nanata in a concerned tone. Naruto looked at his daugther's reaction to the condition of her fallen teammate. (Naruto's Thoughts): We are so similar. She sees Sasura as more than just a rival… she's sees her as somewhat of a sister. A picture of Naruto and Sasuke when they were younger appears in his mind. Naruto smirked. Just like me and Sasuke.

(Meanwhile): Kasuke is walking away from the training ground toward the busy streets of Konoha (Kasuke's Thoughts): Maybe I went a little overboard by using Chidori I was trying to win but not kill her. What came over me back there…?

Before he could finish his thought he noticed two chakra signatures getting closer. (Kasuke Thoughts): The chakra seems familiar but it's too distorted to tell who it is I must be alert. As he finished his thought a lone kunai sprung from behind him. Kasuke quickly dodged the oncoming attack by moving his head catching the kunai in midair. "Is that the best you can do, come out are die!" screamed Kasuke to the unknown attacker activating his Sharingan. "Looks like your ability to recognize chakra and react according have vastly improved." Stated the attacker. Kasuke braced himself for another attack unsheathing a kunai, watching the surrounding vegetation closely. "Looks like you're not a good shinobi, Come out and show yourself coward or you too scared." "It takes a lot more than to scare me Kasuke" exclaimed the attacker revealing himself. A man with similar hair a black kimono came from the shadows. "Father?! What are you doing here?" replied Kasuke surprised. "If your one than who is the other…" his sentence was cut off from a feminine voice. "Hi" replied Sakura jumping out of a nearby bush. She glanced toward Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I know you just wanted to get his attention but don't you think throwing a kunai at his is a little overboard , you could have really hurt him.?" , "Tsk. Sakura he is a leaf village shinobi now, stop babying him." Exclaimed Sasuke. "What do you want father?" asked Kasuke with little emotion. "I want answers.", "Answers? About what ?" What happened back there in your match." "What do you mean?" asked Kasuke in a calm manner." "Kasuke your father and I were just worried that's all," Sakura paused, "It didn't seem like you back there, it was almost as if something else took over. Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree sighing deeply lowering his head. He picked up his head, his stare focused on Kasuke. "Is it because of Sasura?", Sakura looked at the older Uchiha in confusion, "Sasura? What does she have to do with the way he acted? "Isn't it obvious, I've noticed it over the years, his rival is Sasura and he wants to prove to her who is the better shinobi. "Is it true Kasuke?" asked the boy's mother. She looked at her son's reaction to his father's statement, with a depressed look clenching his fists revealing that it was true. "That doesn't make since, you are the heirs of the Uchiha clan as well as brother and sister." "You don't understand!" screamed Kasuke, "you are an only child you don't know what it's like to live in someone else's shadow, especially your younger sister. Before her the village saw me as the heir to the mighty Uchiha clan but after she entered the Ninja Academy they saw that she was a more "capable" shinobi worthy of carrying on the Uchiha name. "But she is your sister shouldn't you be happy for her?" replied Sakura. After hearing her words he turned away. "I am." "Then why are you this way toward her." "Every time I see her face it makes me see my own imperfections. Thanks to her I don't have my own identity... the people of this village don't see me as Kasuke Uchiha, they see me as the Uchiha prodigy's brother... Nothing more." exclaimed Kasuke in a serious tone. I have to become more powerful than her to gain my respect back and to be seen as I once was in the villagers' eyes." Sasuke smirked. "The villagers... Who cares what they think, the people of this village are fickle, they admire whoever the next person does." commented Sasuke walking over to his son. Sasuke leaned closer to whisper into his ear, "I see it in your eyes... Beware your obsession with surpassing Sasura, Kasuke, your obsession with obtaining greater will lead you down a path of darkness, which will lead you to forsake the ones that care about you. And even after your goal is reached the pain you caused makes your goal seem almost worthless, believe me. (Sakura Thoughts): I wonder what does to are talking about. "Well enough of this you two let's get back to the match" said Sakura urging the two Uchiha." "She's right, I've felt a change in Sasura's chakra levels, they seemed to be blocked. Looks like Sasura underestimated her opponen, if this continues she might lose. Sasuke glared at Kasuke looking for a reaction from Kasuke. (Kasuke's Thoughts): What?! She's losing. "Well should go take a look Kasuke." Kasuke gave a quick nod. The group hurried back to the training ground. Kasuke dashed through the treetops picking up speed with every step. (Kasuke Thoughts): Father was right, I didn't notice it at the time but Sasura's chakra signature seems to be blocked. Kasuke gritted his teeth. Damn it Sasura! You better not lose cause the one who's going to give you your first loss is me.

(Meanwhile on the sideline of the battle): Nanata's emotion caused the young genin to cry uncontrollably. Nanata glanced towards her father trying to hold back her sorrow. "Father, please stop the match", "What?!" said Naruto shocked. "Please, tell Kakashi-sensei to stop the match." Pleaded Nanata. "I'm sorry Nanata but only Sasura and Kakashi have the power to stop the match. "But you're the Hokage you can stop it!" replied Nanta urging her father to reconsider. "Sasura's pride won't allow her to quit, but if this match continues there's a chance she could die!" Screamed Nanata. She looked toward Sasura, seeing her slipping in and out of consciousness. "Fine if you're not going to do anything I will!" yelled the young genin running onto the battlefield. "Nanata wait! You can't interfere." "I don't care!" Naruto scratched his hair letting out a deep sigh. "There's no getting through to that girl."

(Nanata Thoughts): She may be an asshole but she still my teammate, besides if I stood here and let her get herself killed Kasuke would never forgive me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi quickly turned around to see what the commotion was, "Nanata what are you doing here, in case you haven't noticed there happens to be a match going on." "I know, I'm here to stop it." "Your here to what?" questioned the white haired jounin. "I'm here to ask you to stop the match. Please she's in no condition to continue the match you..." "STAY OUT OF THIS NANATA!!" screamed the wounded Uchiha, "this doesn't concern you... get out of the way!!" exclaimed Sasura. "Sasura." Muttered Nanata in a hurt tone. "You should listen to your teammate, and give up you know..." "Shut the hell up" yelled the Uchiha in a fit of rage, cutting off the Hyuga's sentence. The white-eyed girl looked at the Uchiha shaking her head in disappointment. "Can't you feel it, I blocked your tenketsu points... any ninjutsu or genjutsu you have is rendered useless." Tanaka paused. "Including your Sharingan." (Sasura's Thoughts): Damn. She's right I don't have access to my chakra, I can't activate my Sharingan or any other jutsu. Damn it, I dropped my guard how could I be so foolish. Bringing heavily she wiped the blood from her mouth.

(Kasuke, Sasuke and Sakura arrive): "Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Screamed Naruto announcing their arrival. "Oi Naruto what did we miss" asked Sakura. "See for yourself" replied Naruto pointing to a wounded Sasura. Kasuke looked at his hurt sibling in disbelief. (Kasuke Thought): She might actually lose, that Hyuga girl must be strong. His thought was interupted by his mother's encouraging words. "Come on Sasura you can do it!" "Looks like your daugther can't cut it Sasuke" said Naruto with a large smile on his face. "Whatever, if your daughter is anything like you were she doesn't stand a chance." "What! you wish, she'll beat your daughter any day of the week. Teme (Bastard)!!" "I doubt it you hyperactive idiot." "What did you say!", "You heard me!" "Shut up before I beat your ass!" "You and what army?" "You got some nerve you self-absorbed jerk!" Tempers flared between the two shinobi. Sakura looked at the two men in shame. (Sakura Thoughts): After all these years they still act the same. Now their rivalry lives through their kids. Sakura sighed. Will this ever end? Kasuke stepped away from the two squabbling shinobi. He walked over to his mother whispering to her covering his mouth with hand, "Why do they always act like that around each other" "I have no clue."

(Meanwhile):

"You still want to fight. Your way of winning is almost purely based on ninjutsu, how do you expect to win with your ability to use ninjutsu is blocked." "I see," Stated Sasura staggering to her feet, "You are right I am mostly a ninjutsu user, and your last attack prevents me from using ninjutsu as well as genjutsu." The Uchiha grinned. " But when all else fails a shinobi must adapt, and return to the basics. "And what could that possibly be?" replied the white-eyed kunoichi in a sarcastic tone. "Taijutsu" "Taijutsu?" Tanaka let out a small laugh. "Didn't you already try that, do you seriously think you can beat me with taijutsu, the Hyuga clan has the strongest taijutsu in all of Konoha ." "Well it's worth a try" said Sasura shrugging her shoulders. "Let's end this." Sasura instantly charged forward with incredible speed throwing kunai in rapid succession. (Tanaka's Thoughts): Impossible, this can't be she shouldn't be able to move, let alone move with such speeed. "What's the matter you look a little suprised" asked Sasura launching another flurry of kunai. "Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)" yelled the white-eyed girl blocking the onslaught with relative ease. "You do realize that a pitiful excuse for an attack like that won't work on me." "It wasn't supposed to." Said Sasura quickly answering to the Hyuga's statement, "It served its purpose." "What do you mean?" "Let me show you." said the and in an instant she disappeared. A look of bewilderment was seen on the young girl's face. "What the.. I couldn't see her move even with my Bykugan how can this be?!" "Where are you... show yourself coward." screamed the Hyuga taking a few steps back. "If you insist." Replied Sasura, appearing below Tanaka. The Hyuga's eyes widenened as she felt Sasura;s presence. Tanaka glanced down at the raven-haired shinobi. "When did you get there?" Sasura smirked "When you blinked. Answered Sasura immediately kicking the girl in the jaw launching her in the air. 'Cough' blood gushed from Tanaka's mouth. "Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet." Muttered Sasura, appearing behind Tanaka in mid-air. A devastating kick landed to the left side of Tanaka's body , causing here to squint do to the immense pain. Sasura's onslaught continued. Turning in mid-air using the back of her right hand, connecting with the Hyuga's face. "Take this!" shouted Sasura cocking back her left hand and with full force slamming it into the dazed Hyuga's stomach causing her to fall back toward the ground. "Ahhh!" screamed. Sasura spun around connecting her left heel with Tanaka's chest as they hit the ground. "Lights out Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)"

Dust engulfed the entire training ground. Both Kakashi and Nanata shielded their eyes from the dust. "I can't see, did she win kakashi-sensei." Asked Nanata. Kakashi activating his Sharingan " Looks like it." As the dust cleared a lone figure stood. Sasura stood over the Hyuga's body, Tanaka's pale eyes connected with Sasura's black eyes. (Tanaka's Thoughts): Damn... Damn I can't move my body. A small laugh escaped from the mouth of the defeated Hyuga, " Looks like I lost, huh?" "Yeah, but it was a hard fought match, if I would have dragged on any longer I'm not sure I would've been able to pull it off. Replied Sasura with a warm smile. "I'm up for a rematch anytime." "I'll like that." Muttered Tanaka before slipping out of conciousness. Kakashi walked over to analyze Tanaka. "Winner...Sasura Uchiha." announced the copy-ninja. Neji and Tenten rushed over to their daugther's side. "Neji-kun, will she be alright." Asked Tenten in a motherly tone. "She's fine all she needs is a little rest." Replied Neji picked up his daugther, carrying her to the sidelines. He glanced at his daugther (Neji Thoughts): You gave it your all Tanaka, that's all I can ask for.

(Meanwhile on the sidelines): "Looks like she won." Stated Sasuke "Beginners luck." Replied Naruto in a shallow voice.

Sasura walked off to the sideline letting out a sigh of relief (Sasura Thoughts): Phew! That was a close one, I wasn't expecting it to be that tough, I need more training. "Sasura, wait up!" "Huh" replied Sasura turning around seeing Nanata running toward her. "Are you alright." "Of course why wouldn't I be." Answered Sasura. "Thank goodness, I was a little worried." Sasura smiled. "I know, I saw you over there crying," Sasura paused. "Crybaby." Nanata's face turned a bright red. "No I wasn't!" shouted Nanata in denial. "Yes you were," "That's the last time I worry about you Sasura." "Nobody asks you too, I can take care of myself." "Your such a jerk" "Whatever loser." "Retard!", "Idiot!" Sasura turned away from Nanata, "This is going nowhere besides shouldn't you be getting ready for your match." "My match?" replied Nanata puzzled. Sasura shook her head. "Your the only one on our team who hasn't fought." "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Replied Nanata with a grin similar to her father. Sasura let out a sigh, "You can really be hopeless sometimes." "Whatever watch me wipe the floor with him." Exclaimed Nanata putting her arms behind her head. Sasura continuedto walk to the sidelines. "Well, try not lose, it would be embrassing for you to be the only one our team who lost." "I won't" announced Nanata, sure of herself. Sasura stopped, "Oh and Nanata," "Yeah" "Arigato." "Dou itashimashite. (Your welcome)" **  
**(Meanwhile): "Let's see if your daugther can win." Announced Sasuke. "She gona beat that guy no sweat. 'Uh-hum' a fake cough came in the direction of Shikamaru. "Oh sorry, forgot ou were theire Shikamaru." "I bet." Muttered Shikamaru. ""Don't worry about Naruto your son doesn't have to worry." Added Sasuke. "Both me and Hinata trained her to the best of our abilities plus she has a couple tricks under her sleeves." "And what would that be." Asked Sasuke, his curiosity peaked. "You'll see," muttered Naruto walking away, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to give my daugther some words of incouragement." Disappearing in an instant.

Naruto appeared next to Nanata. "Father what are you doing shouldn't you be with the others?" Naruto put a hand on Nanata's shoulder leaning over to whisper in her ear. " Just wanted to give you some last minute advice." Naruto paused." "Use jutsu as you see fit but try not to use that jutsu." Nanata gave a quick nod. "I won't father." "Alright well good luck." Replied Naruto walking back to the sidelines.

Nanata and Neimaku came together in the center of the battleground. (Kakashi Thoughts): Man what a day. So let see if Nanata can back up her big talk.

Neimaku rubbing his neck. "Why did I get picked picked to fight a girl, just great." Nanata quickly reacted to the slacker's words "And what the hell is that suppose to mean." "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Stated Neimaku ignoring Nanata. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't win." "Let's hurry up and get this over with, I want to hurry up and get back to a game of shogi." Nanata clenched her fist tightly, " Looks like I'm have to rearrange that attitude of yours.

"Let the final match between Uzumaki Nanata v.s Nara Neimaku begin!"


	7. Uzumaki Nanata's True Strength

_Sorry for taking so long my bad I've been grounded. here's the seven chapter of my fanfic. I want to once again thank those who had added my story, add me as one of their __favorite authors or put it on story alert it is very much appreciated. I hope u like it. If u do like would love to hear from u if u don't like it would love to hear from u . Please R&R._

_(Last Chapter): __Naruto appeared next to Nanata. "Father what are you doing shouldn't you be with the others?" Naruto put a hand on Nanata's shoulder leaning over to whisper in her ear. " Just wanted to give you some last minute advice." Naruto paused." "Use jutsu as you see fit but try not to use that jutsu." Nanata gave a quick nod. "I won't father." "Alright well good luck." Replied Naruto walking back to the sidelines.

* * *

___

_Nanata and Neimaku came together in the center of the battleground. (Kakashi Thoughts): Man what a day. So let see if Nanata can back up her big talk._

_Neimaku rubbing his neck. "Why did I get picked picked fight a girl, just great." Nanata quickly reacted to the slacker's words "And what the hell is that suppose to mean." "Well, I guess it can't be helped." Stated Neimaku ignoring Nanata. _

"_Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't win." "Let's hurry up and get this over with, I want to hurry up and get back to a game of shogi." Nanata clenched her fist tightly, " Looks like I'm have to rearrange that attitude of yours._

_Let the final match between Uzumaki Nanata v.s Nara Neimaku begin!"_

_Chapter 7: Uzumaki Nanata's True Strength_

_Nanata quickly initiated a hand sign. "__**Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**__!" yelled Nanata. A dozen clones appeared, sprinting toward Neimaku. "(Yawn) _

_Shadow clones huh," muttered Neimaku. Neimaku raising his fan high in the air, and with a giant swing, created a huge gust of wind sending the clones flying backwards, _

_disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shock gripped the young as her clones were quickly dispatched. " ow did you.." "It's not hard, all I do is channel my chakra into my fan and _

_release it in the form of wind." Nanata clenched her teeth in anger, "Im not done yet… Kage Bushin no Jutsu." yelled the blonde kunochi creating another group of clones. _

_Neimaku looked at the clones letting out a small yawn, "Is that the only jutsu you know?" replied Neimaku grinning. "Shut the hell up!" replied the clones in unison as they _

_rushed Neimaku. The group of clones threw kunai at Neimaku only to be canceled out by his shuriken._

_(Nanata's Thoughts): Damn it… Why can't I touch him, none of my attacks are getting near him. Think Nanata think there has to be a way. _

_Nanata thought over her options. A light bulb went off in her head. "I got it."_

_Nanata reached for a kunai when suddenly her body froze. "What the hell, my body I can't move." Neimaku sneered. "You know a wise shinobi never takes their eyes of the _

_enemy." "Here I'll let you look." replied Neimaku raising his head causing Nanata to do the same. The girl's eyes widened as she saw a long shadow stretching from _

_Neimaku." "A shadow." " Yep why you were busy daydreaming I used a jutsu known throughout Konoha, __**Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)**__." "Never _

_heard of it." Neimaku looked at her in amazement. "You're kind dense you know that."_

_Sasura heard the boy's harsh words from the sidelines, "Tell me about it." "Kagemane no Jutsu is a jutsu derived from the Nara clan, it allows its users to control their _

_enemies by extending their shadow, causing their enemies to copy the users movement." "Let me give you a demonstration." Neimaku rose to his feet, and sprinted _

_forward in a mad dash. "What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Nanata. As the two genin were just feet away from each other Neimaku released the jutsu causing Nanata _

_to stumble. " There's no way you'll be able to dodge this, from this range." muttered Neimaku raising his fan high in the air. "__**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Scythe **_

_**Jutsu)**__." yelled Neimaku. In an instant Nanata was sucked into a giant tornado. The wind sliced her tearing her clothes and skin. Nanata screamed in vain as the wind _

_howled, muffling her screams. The jutsu ended soon after , causing the young girl to fall back to earth hitting the ground with a thud creating a cloud of dust. The pain _

_rushed to every inch of Nanata's body. "I knew she couldn't cut it." The dust cleared revealing Nanata breathing heavily clutching her side. " I'm not about to lose to a jerk _

_like you." cried Nanata. "So you can still move even with a direct hit from my Kamaitachi no Jutsu, I must admit your stamina is pretty impressive." "Don't patronize me you _

_teme (bastard.) (Neimaku Thoughts): This girl really knows how to get on my nerves._

_(Over on the sideline): "Speaking of which what kind of training did you give her Naruto." "I gave her basically the same training kakashi-sensei gave me and Sakura." _

_Naruto paused I first found out her chakra type by using a special paper infused with chakra. (The paper thing is actually happened in Naruto shippuuden) "So what chakra _

_type is she?" questioned Sasuke. "Wind… But her's is different." "What do you mean?" "Well for instance to signify wind the paper is cut in half but after her's was cut in _

_half in became damp signifying water " What does that mean?" "It means that her nature affinity is wind, but her chakra has water attributes as well. During training I _

_taught her only wind jutsu while Hinata-chan taught her Hyuga style taijutsu." "During her training she managed to teach herself 10 water based jutsu including a jutsu _

_she created." Naruto paused. " So to put it simply she's a prodigy at water based jutsu, with her natural talent she has the potential to surpass the Nidaime. Naruto looked _

_up at the sky (Naruto Thoughts): With time and a little luck I honestly believe she will become a great Hokage, maybe even better than me. _

_(Back to the Battle): (Nanata's Thoughts): Damn. My Kage Bushin is useless against his jutsu. With his long ranged attacks my clones wont be able to lay a finger on him. _

_This is maybe my only chance, I have to try. The genin had on a face of desperation. I sure this hope this works._

_Nanata quickly made a set of hand signs. 'I have to focus my chakra'. Neimaku's last attack made it difficult for her to channel her chakra due to the pain. "Come on…Come _

_on…Focus…Focus." "What are you doing now?" asked Neimaku annoyed. Over to the sidelines. "Those hand signs… is she able to use it?" " What are you talking about now." _

_"That's not just any ordinary set of hand signs, that set of hand signs is used to activate a Kekkai Genkai." exclaimed Naruto._

_(Flashback): (One Year Earlier): Dozens of kunai laid scattered on the ground. Sweat beaded off of Hinata. "Phew… I think that's enough for today." said Hinata wiping the _

_sweat from her brow. "Hai" yelled Nanata catching her breath. The two kunoichi walk back toward the center of the village in the direction of the Hokage Office. "Great job _

_Nanata your taijutsu skill are improving, you will definitely be ready for your final year at the academy. " I guess?" mumbled Nanata kicking a pebble in front of her. Hinata _

_glanced over at her daughter with a look of worry. "Is something wrong?" asked Hinata snapping Nanata out of her daze. "Oh nothing… it's just… I don't feel like I'm getting _

_any stronger." stammered Nanata. Hinata was in utter shock, normally Nanata was the happiest and confident child in all of Konoha but, lately she's noticed a change in her _

_demeanor. "The last three years at the Academy hasn't been exactly the greatest and I doubt that the final year will any different. "I see." replied Hinata letting out a small _

_sigh. "I had the same problem, I didn't believe in my abilities causing me to give into the hardships of life as a shinobi. In the beginning I failed most of my missions letting _

_my teammates down. "Really? What did you.?" asked Nanata eager for her mother's answer. " I watched." "Huh?" said Nanata puzzled. " I watch a person and saw how he _

_had it a lot harder and yet he managed to never give up and seeing him I realized that if he could so could I, so I adopted his Nindo. "What was it?" "To never give up." _

_Nanata scratched her head, "I think I heard that somewhere before." Hinata smiled "You probably have."_

_(Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office): "Shizune tell Iruka-sensei to come in. " Hai Hokage-sama." replied Shizune with a bow. "Shizune its Naruto you don't have to say that. " _

_I'm soory Hoka…I mean Naruto I guess I'm just used to it." replied Shizune as she walked over to open the door. "Oi Naruto how's it going." Asked Iruka. Naruto looked at _

_the two giant stacks of paper on his desk." "Busy." "So how are the academy students doing Iruka-sensei." "Great this year's senior class are considered to be the cream of _

_the crop, Neji's daugther as well as Sasuke's children are in the Top 3 of the class." "That's wonderful." replied Naruto in a lack luster tone, "And Nanata?" "That's what I _

_came to talk to you about." "Is he getting into to trouble?" "No fortunately she she didn't get that from you and instead took after Hinata-sama." Iruka paused. "The _

_problem is her confidence," commented Iruka, "Her grades are dropping because I think she feels she won't live up to expectations." Naruto leaned back in his chair. "I had a _

_feeling this would happen.' answered Naruto crossing his fingers. "What do you mean?" asked the chunnin. "Even before the academy Nanata seemed to always want the _

_attention of Kasuke and Sasura and now that she sees them getting stronger she feels like she can't catch up. It could also be the other students." "Don't worry Iruka-_

_sensei she'll be fine, she'll snap out of it sooner or later, "I trust your judgement" replied Iruka bowing before exiting._

_(Minutes Later): "Nanata can you stay out here, I need to talk to your father." "Alright." replied Nanata plopping down in the chair next to her. A knock came from the door. _

_"Come in." "Naruto-kun we need to talk about Nanata… we" "Iruka-sensei are ready told me." replied Naruto cutting off her sentence. "Oh." "How's the training going." _

_asked Naruto changing the subject. "Her chakra control is improving as well as her taijutsu." "And her byakugan." "I taught her the hand signs and how to focus her chakra _

_to her eyes but no progress, she doesn't seem to possess it ." "She probably doesn't seeing as her and I have the same eye color, if she did possess the Byakugan her eyes _

_would be more like yours." said Naruto rising to give Hinata kiss. "And don't worry about Nanata, Hinata-chan she'll be fine._

_(Flashback Over): "__**Byakugan!**__"__screamed Nanata. Her once bright blue eyes grew dim becoming a shade of midnight blue. She looked down at her hands to see streaks of _

_chakra swirling through her chakra network. "The byakugan I finally did it, I can see chakra." whispered Nanata. Nanata glanced back up to see the chakra running through _

_his chakra network. "Sorry for interrupting this moment of yours but were still in the middle of a match." exclaimed Neimaku. Neimaku immediately rushed in for a frontal _

_attack. Seeing the boy's attempt she quickly took the Gentle Fist stance. (Nanata Thoughts): I haven't used this jutsu in actual combat and I'm not sure if it will work but I _

_have to try. Nanata closed her eyes. Remember your training focus your chakra, make it sharper, stronger, bigger, more flexible. "Gotcha, you little punk.!" yelled Neimaku _

_cocking back his right arm. Nanata opened her eyes. "Now! __**Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-Four Strikes)!**__"__(AN: This is _

_Hinata jutsu from episode 151 and direct quote from it too). Streaks of chakra formed out of Nanata's hands forming a protective barrier around her. Neimaku unable to _

_withdraw his attack hit the barrier head on sending him backwards as pain engulfed his body. Seeing that Neimaku was down but not out Nanata quickly plotted her next _

_move.(Nanata Thoughts): So now what?_

_Nanata looked around at her surroundings. Directly behind her she noticed a small stream behind her. "That's it." muttered Nanata under her breath. Neimaku just a few _

_feet away staggered to his feet. "Catch me if you can slacker." yelled Nanata running toward the stream. "Why you little…" said Neimaku before rushing off after her in a _

_mad dash. "Where do you think you're going, __**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Scythe Jutsu)!"**__ A powerful gust of wind headed toward Nanata, "Oh crap!" said Nanata as the _

_attack grew closer and closer leveling vegetation behind her. With a change of direction she managed to barely escape the blast. "Phew, That was too close." Nanata, _

_concentrating chakra to her feet jumped on the stream, standing on top of the flowing water. "So, you still have chakra?" "I can ask you the same question?" replied Nanata _

_sarcastically. "I got enough to beat you." announced Neimaku with confidence. Neimaku quickly went on the offensive as he rushed in once again, this time hitting Nanata _

_with his fan. Nanata smiled. (Neimaku Thoughts): What's she's smiling about?" _

_As he finished his sentence Nanata turned into nothing but a puddle of water. Neimaku's eyes widened in disbelief. "A water clone?!" "__**Suiton: Sukia Guffu no Jutsu **_

_**(Hurricane Whirlpool Technique).**__" yelled Nanata. A giant whirlpool formed from the stream sucking Neimaku in it's violent rapids. Unable to escape, Neimaku was _

_sucked further and further into the center of the raging whirlpool engulfing his entire body. Water enterd his lungs causing him to lose consciousness. "That should be _

_enough." "Kai (Release)" shouted Nanata ending the jutsu. As the water resided back into the stream, Neimaku laid juncaceous on it's outer bank. _

_(Kakashi appears)_

"_Kakashi-sensei, well what do ya think." asked Nanata with her signature grin. "Hmmm… Running away to gain an advantage by changing terrain, a little unorthodox but, a _

_wins a win." shrugged Kakashi. "Winner Uzumaki Nanata." Nanata rushed over to her father and teammates. As he watched her run by, a smile crossed the copy-ninja's _

_face. (Kakashi Thoughts): It may be to early to tell but if this display of skill is any indication this team has the potential to be truly great. Kakashi paused. Maybe even _

_legendary._

_Author's Note: I kno weird ending but I like I hope to get chapter eight to you guys sooner I have three pages written so far. So until then J-Kakashi out!! Hope u enjoyed_


	8. Kasuke Apology and Team 7 First Mission

_Last Chapter:_

_(Nanata Thoughts): I haven't used this jutsu in actual combat and I'm not sure if it will work but I have to try. Nanata closed her eyes. Remember your training focus your chakra, make it sharper, stronger, bigger, more flexible. "Gotcha, you little punk.!" yelled Neimaku cocking back his right arm. Nanata opened her eyes. "Now! __**Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty-Four Strikes)!**__" (Further in Chapter 7): As he finished his sentence Nanata turned into nothing but a puddle of water. Neimaku's eyes widened in disbelief. "A water clone?!" "__**Suiton: Sukia Guffu no Jutsu (Water Element Hurricane Whirlpool Technique).**__" yelled Nanata. A giant whirlpool formed from the stream sucking Neimaku in it's violent rapids. Unable to escape, Neimaku was sucked further and further into the center of the raging whirlpool engulfing his entire body. Water entered his lungs causing him to lose consciousness. "That should be enough." "Kai (Release)" shouted Nanata ending the jutsu. As the water resided back into the stream, Neimaku laid unconscious on it's outer bank. "Kakashi-sensei, well what do ya think." asked Nanata with her signature grin. "Hmmm… Running away to gain an advantage by changing terrain, a little unorthodox but, a wins a win." shrugged Kakashi. "Winner Uzumaki Nanata." (Kakashi Thoughts): It may be to early to tell but if this display of skill is any indication this team has the potential to be truly great. Kakashi paused. Maybe even legendary._

_Chapter 8: Kasuke's Apology/ Team 7's First Missions:_

_(Later That Night at Konoha Hospital):_

_A nervous Kurenai sat in a chair next to Suki, sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. (Sakura enters). Kurenai jumped from her seat giving Sakura a quick bow. "How is she?!" asked Kurenai in a concerned tone. Sakura looked toward the red-eyed jounin, giving her a warm smile, "She'll be fine, her wrists are broken but other than that no other serious injuries." "Thank Kami. Cried Kurenai breathing a sigh of relief. "Sadly, she wont be going on any missions for a week I'm afraid or longer I'm afraid." "That's okay I'm pretty sure her teammates will understand." replied Kurenai her voice more upbeat. "Kurenai…" Sakura struggling with her words " About earlier today I'm…" "Forget it." said Kurenai waving her hand. "That's just the dangers of life as a shinobi, it's porbably good she's seen this earlier than later." Sakura averted her eyes to the ground. "Maybe… But it's not suppose to be that way between leaf shin obi." stated Sakura. "I'm truly sorry, Kasuke has been acting, different lately." "I'm sorry too." "For what asked a puzzled Sakura. "For lunging at him, it's just… Ever since Asuma died I've been a little overprotective of her." Kurenai eyes began to fill with water. "She's all I have left of him." A small laugh escaped the red-eyed jounin, " I hoped that she would do something else besides being a shinobi but, she loves it, just like her father." Sakura smiled. "She just wants to make you proud Kurenai." "Yeah."_

_Nanata sat in a tree watching the villagers past by. (Nanata Thoughts): Now with those matches over we can start with the real missions. Now I can show everybody what I got. Nanata's thoughts were interrupted by a fimilar face. "Kasuke? What's he doin, and why is he going to a flower shop?" _

_The bell rang as Kasuke open the door to the flower shop. " Welcome to the Yamanaka Florist Shop, how may I help you." asked a girl with long blonde hair. Kasuke looked around at the huge selection of flowers, "Kasuke?!" "Oh hi Inoue, I didn't know you worked here." "I don't really, only when my mom is doing her rounds at the hospital, so what can I help you with." "I need flowers for a girl." "Ohhhhh" muttered the blonde with a smile. "A special someone perhaps." "No I'm just looking for flowers that say I'm sorry." Hmmm, I got just the thing." replied Inoue picking up a group of small yellow flowers." "These should do the trick, these are special wildflowers that symbolize asking for forgiveness." "Great, I'll take them."_

_(Minutes Later): Kasuke walked out of the shop with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. " Oi Kasuke didn't expect to see you here." (Nanata Thoughts): I hope he bought that. Nanata looked down at the flowers in his hand, "So, what's with the flowers." asked Nanata pointing at the bouquet. A small blush appeared on his face. "Um… there for a girl." mumbled Kasuke. " Oh… I see" cried Nanata trying to hide her discomfort. (Nanata Thoughts): Don't tell me he likes someone. "There for Suki, I was going too stop by the hospital to give her these and tell her I'm sorry that's all." (Nanata's Thoughts): Phew. Thank Kami. "Um.. Kasuke you think I can join you." asked the blonde genin." "Sure, I don't see why not." shrugged the Uchiha._

_(Meanwhile at the Hokage Office): "What a day." said a weary Naruto plopping in his chair. "Naruto-kun you realize nanata and her team are going to be leaving the village and going on missions soon." stated Hinata. "Yeah now she can put her abilities to the test." replied Naruto smiling. "Yep." giggled Hinata. " Hinata-chan let's go for a walk." "Okay." said Hinata as they headed toward the door. "You wouldn't be trying to get awy from doing the paperwork would you." said Hinata looking at the stacks of scrolls. "No of course not, just want to get some air." added Naruto scratching his head. Hinata nodded at continued out the door. (Naruto Thoughts): Phew that was a close one. _

_(Konoha Hospital): "May I ask what room is Yuhi Suki in, I'd like to visit her." asked Kasuke. The nurse smiled, and glanced down at the clipboard of patients. "She's in Room 51, but visiting hours are almost over so you'll have to make it quick." stated the nurse. "I will, Arigato." replied Kasuke before turning and leaving, Nanata following behind him._

_Kurenai still at her daugther's side, reading a book when the door opened. "Sorry for coming so late but I had to tell Suki something." Kurenai looked at the young Uchiha with dissatisfaction. Nanata glanced at the red eyed jounin expression (Nanata Thoughts): Uh-oh, this looks bad. Thought Nanata as she cautiously entered the room. "As you can see she's asleep." announced Kurenai. " "Well I just dropped by to give her these and to tell her I'm…" said Kasuke struggling to finish his sentence. " I'm sorry for hurting her. I'm sorry." "I'll be sure to tell her when she wakes up." said Kurenai in a stern voice. "I see well, will be leaving now." mumbled Kasuke exiting the room. "Kasuke, hold up." yelled Nanata. _

_(Minutes Later Outside of Konoha Hospital Gates): "Oi Nanata, Kasuke." "Father?! What are you doing here?" "We should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't you be home." said Naruto. "Sumimasen (I'm sorry) I was just helping Kasuke." "It looks like you and Kasuke have been spending a lot of time together." stated Hinata with a small giggle. Nanata's face was flushed in a bright red "Um…I guess we have." mumbled Nanata casting her eyes down. "What the matter with you, ashamed to be seen with your boyfriend?" came a voice in the distance. The group looked to see Sasura walking towards them. " Huh?! What?! KASUKE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" shouted Nanata her face turning an even brighter red. "Jeez, I was just kidding you don't have to be so sensitive." " Where are you coming from?" asked Nanata. "Just a quick training session before bed." answered the Uchiha. "Are you serious?" "Yep, earlier today was just another training session to me so I kept at it." boasted Sasura. "Well aren't we the modest type." Kasuke tapped Nanata on the shoulder, "nanata can I speak with you for a second." "Sure." answered Nanata as the two walked away from the group. "I wanted to tell you thank you before I forgot about helping me with the whole apology thing, you being there made it a lot easier." "Don't mention it, glad I could help." replied Nanata with a wide grin. Kasuke grabbed her embracing her in a hug. "Arigato Nanata." Nanata body froze in place (Nanata Thoughts): Kasuke…is hugging me… this is so sudden. Nanata immediately hit the ground with a thud (Smack). "Oi, Nanata are you alright!" Seeing this Naruto, Hinata, and Sasura rushed to her side. "I think she fainted." announced Kasuke. Naruto look at his daughter her face still a bright red, then turned his glare towards Hinata. "Is that hereditary or somethin?" "I don't kno Naruto-kun." replied a stunned Hinata shurring her shoulders. "We should take her home." said Naruto picking up his daugther. "Hinata glanced over to the girls' teammates. "Don't worry she'll be fine she just needs a little rest." assured Hinata as the family turned toward home. As the family disappeared from sight the two Uchiha looked on. "I wonder what that was all about?" Sasura looked in disbelief at her brother's cluelessness "It's simple she…." "You know what never mind I'm a let you figure it out." "Huh." Onii-san (Brother) its getting late father and mother might be worried." proclaimed Sasura walking toward the Uchiha Compound. "Yeah Yeah" mumbled Kasuke._

_(The Next Day at the Konoha Hospital):_

_Suki awoke to a display of vibrant colors. "Your up." said Kurenai. " Suki looked over at the colorful flowers at her bedside. "Kaa-sama thank you for the flowers." replied the red eyed girl." Kurenai shook her head "I didn't." "If you didn't than who? Kurenai looked out of the window toward the Hokage Stone Faces. "Uchiha Kasuke." Really?!" said Suki surprised. Suki looked at the flowers admiring the beauty and aroma of them. " They're beautiful…", "Um… Kaa-sama where is Uchiha Kasuke right now." asked Suki. "Last I heard him and his teammates are on a mission," Kurenai paused, "Why do you ask?" Suki still looking at the bouquet of flowers broke out of her trance. "Oh, nothing just watned to thank him for the flowers." "I see, perhaps when they discharge you from the hospital you can tell him. "You and the team won't be able to start your first mission for awhile but I'm sure that Tanaka and Neimaku wont mind." "I guess." replied Suki._

_(Meanwhile at the Village Gates):_

"_Domo (Hello)my name is Hatake Kakashi, and this is my genin team, we are honored to give the annual tour of our village to you, Feudal Lord Hibashi." announced the copy-ninja. "That I'm sure." The feudal lord looked at the group of genin with a smile. "And may I ask what are your names?" Sasura was the first to reply. "My name is Uchiha Sasura, a pleasure to meet you." replied Sasura bowing. "Uchiha Kasuke welcome to our village." Sasura and Kasuke looked over to Nanata who was staring at the clouds. 'Sigh' My name is Uzumaki Nanata, what's shakin." "Ow! What was that for!" screamed Nanata rubbing her head. "Baka (idiot) he's a feudal lord show some respect." whispered Sasura. "We're village shin obi, we should be doing __real __missions not giving tours." "Sasura whacked her on the head again. "Ow! Stop hitting me teme (bastard)" "Come on you two quit it." exclaimed Kasuke. Trying to reason with the two kunoichi. ""My my, Kakashi looks like you have yours hands." "Indeed, now shall we begin the tour Lord Hibashi." the feudal lord nodded. The group walked into the gates._

_(Meanwhile at the Hokage Office): Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata entered Naruto's office. Naruto looked up at the group. "What are you guys doing her?" asked Naruto glancing up to see his wife and teammates. "Here to make sure you don't hurt yourself.: replied Sasuke sarcastically." "Ha Ha, your so funny." answered Naruto unamused by the Uchiha's words. "Naruto where are Kasuke and Sasura." asked Sakura. " I sent them and Nanata on their first mission. "What mission did you give them Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "A simple mission really, just escort a feudal lord around the village. " I was going to give the mission to Shikamaru but he was playing shogi, so I just let him play." "A tour of the village, sounds boring." replied Sakura while Naruto nodded in agreement. "Naruto-kun how about later we all go out to celebrate their first missions." said Hinata cutting in. " That sounds great how about you guys. "A new restaurant opened in the west district let's go th…." "Ichiraku." "Again?!" muttered Hinata. " Yeah I heard they made a new flavor and I haven't had the time to try it. "What about you Sasuke-kun" asked Sakura "I'm fine with ramen, on one condition" "What" "Naruto pays."_

_(Two Hours Later): "Konoha has grown over the last year, I can't wait top see next year's tour." Kakashi and Team 7 bowed. Lord Hibashi looked at the three genin. " I plan to keep a close eye on your three in the future." "Hai" replied the three in unison. "As he and his bodyguard exited the village. As the man disappeared into the horizon. "He seems nice." added Kasuke, "What do you think Nanata." "I guess, I'm just glad this mission is over." whined Nanata walking toward her father's office. "Jana (later)." said Nanata waving to her teammates. "You know we just graduated a few weeks ago, we wont get a real mission for a while." "After we get a few D- ranked missions then we'll go on better missions." said Kasuke, assuring his discouraged teammate. (Kakashi Thoughts): I'm patient just like her father. "Hurry up, lets report the mission to father." _

_(Minutes Later at the Hokage Office): "Naruto." "Huh." replied Naruto glancing up from a scroll "Baa-chan__, __how's life at the hospital.." "Tiring." answered the slug sannin rubbing her neck, "I'm glad I gave the title of Chief Medical Nin to Sakura, I'm getting to old." laughed Tsunade. "Why are you here anyway." "I just wanted to ell you that Yuhi Suki and her teammates are fine." "Good to hear._

_Suddenly the door flung open. "Father!" yelled Nanata entering the office. "Forgive us Hokage-sama we tried to stop her." explained Kasuke. "Don't worry its okay." "So how did the mission go." teased Naruto. "You call that a mission, it was more like babysitting." exclaimed a frustrated Nanata. "Awww and I had Team7's next two missions already planned out. "Huh?!" Naruto threw two scrolls at the girl. "What the…are you serious "Yep!" "Mail Delivery and Herb Gathering." "We are full fledged leaf village shinobi, we deserve better missions than mail delivery." "Maybe, lets see now" muttered Naruto as he rummaged through the mass of paperwork. "Well, I do have this important scroll taken to the Amekage you have to go pass rock country." "Sounds lame." quickly answered Nanata. "Well I'll just give it to another genin team they would probably like a C-ranked mission.. may…." "Did you say C-ranked?" asked Nanata. "Yeah but, since you don't want it…" "We'll take it." yelled Nanata excited. (Naruto's Thoughts): That was way to easy. "You leave for the mission tomorrow. " Hai answered Nanata. "Sayonara" "Justa mata (wait a sec), later were going to Ichiraku's to celebrate your team's first mission. "Alright"_

_(Later that Night): Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, Sasura, and Kasuke all sat down at Ichiraku's. "It's bigger than I remember it." said Tsunade. "Yeah after a while, more people started to come, so the old man spruced it up." , "Oi Naruto, what would you like?" asked a brown-haired girl coming from behind the curtain. "Ayame how's business?" "Good" " And your old man." "Fine after he gave me the shop he's been staying home lately. "Kaa-sama I got those pots you wanted." cried a brown-haired boy. "Tomoyo-kun how are you." asked Hinata. "Good, just helping with the shop, I'm going to own this shop one day so why not start early." said a confident Tomoyo. The group smiled at the young boys words. _

_Naruto looked at the group seeing something amiss. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. " Late as usual." announced Sakura, unsurprised. "Nanata isn't here either." stated Tsuande. (5 Minutes Later): "Sorry I'm late." said Nanata catching her breath. "Nanata here , I saved you a seat." announced Kasuke waving her to an empty seat. "Um, you sure I can sit here." shuttered Nanata, her index fingers pressing against each other.. " Why not we are teammates aren't we." replied Kasuke with a smile. "Yeah, I guess your right." muttered Nanata with a light blush. "Well, now that she's here all we need is Kakashi, and then we can order. "We should just order, it's no telling when Kakashi-sensei is coming." exclaimed Sakura. "Yeah, what do you want Nanata." asked Naruto. Nanata glanced down at the menu. "Umm… Curry for me, I really don't like ramen," answered Nanata. The group looked at the girl. "She doesn't like ramen." said Tsunade "Unbelievable. "mumbled Sakura in shock._

_(Twenty Minutes Later): "Sorry everyone for being late, I brought a friend along I hope its alright." said Kakashi with a purple-haired kunoichi. "What's up everybody, I'm starving." greeted Anko. Naruto and Sakura chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Anko lifting an eyebrow. "Oh nothing, is just that you Kakashi-sensei have been seeing a lot of each other lately. "Are you guys going out." asked Sakura. Anko blushed and averted her eyes a bit. "Yeah right! Like I would date this hentai (pervert)." screamed Anko. Kakashi paying no attention due to the plot of a new adult book he was reading. "Anyway lets order." _

_(30 minutes later)_

"_I'm stuffed." said Sakura with a full stomach. "We want to give u guys something." announced Naruto. " Me first, here you go Sasura." exclaimed the pink-haired kunoichi handing her a package. She opened it revealing a pack of custom made shuriken and kunai as well as a pack of explosive tags. " Arigato gozaimus (Thank you very much) Kaa-sama (Mother)." replied Sasura giving her mother a hug. " Kasuke." muttered Sasuke handing him a long box. " What is it?" asked Kasuke. "Open it." replied Sasuke. Obeying his father he opened the box to see a sword. The sword scabbard was a midnight black the blade, silver and razor sharp. (P.S Sasuke's sword in shippuuden.) "It's amazing" answered Kasuke looking at the sword detail and beauty. "Arigato." "And we didn't forget about you Nanata." said Hinata with a smile. " Naruto handed her a kunai "I've never seen a kunai like this before." exclaimed Nanata looking at the three pronged kunai. "It's a special made kunai." answered the girls father. Kakashi looked at his one time student (Kakashi Thoughts): So you've learned that jutsu too huh, Naruto. "And one more thing." stated Naruto reaching behind his neck. "Here" said Naruto putting a emerald green necklace on her. " Baa-chan Tsunade's necklace." "It's time I gave it to you, you are going to be the next hokage right." smiled Naruto. Nanata's eyes welled with tears "Arigato." _

_(The Next Day 6:00 am): "Let's go Team 7's first real mission", "I can't wait. " How does she have this much energy this early in the morning." asked Sasura yawning. " She's just excited" replied Kasuke as the team head off into the distance to toward the Rock country. _

_(Meanwhile): Two shadowy figures stood near a cliff over-looking Konoha. "Looks like Konoha has changed a lot since we've been gone. "Indeed." "What should we do now." "Release the genjutsu, let Konoha know their still a threat amongst them." the other figure nodded in agreement "Kai."_

_I didn't give you guys a clear picture of them so here it goes_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Sasura Uchiha:_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight:114lbs._

_Hair Color: Black (Long like Sakura before Chunnin Exams)_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Doujutsu: Sharingan/Mangekyou Sharingan_

_Signature Jutsu: Karyu Endan_

_Splitting image of Sakura_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_Nanata Uzumaki_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight:109 lbs._

_Hair Color: Blonde (A mix of Hinata (Post-Timeskip) and Naruto's hair)_

_Eye Color: Light Blue _

_Doujutsu: Byakugan_

_Signature Jutsu: Unknown (Yet)_

_Looks Like Hinata_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Kasuke Uchiha_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: 127 lbs._

_Eye Color: Black_

_Doujutsu: Sharingan_

_Signature Jutsu: Chidori_

_Favors Itachi_


	9. Chapter 9: The Cloud Ninja Attack!

Last Chapter: (The Next Day 6:00 am): "Let's go Team 7's first real mission", "I can't wait. " How does she have this much energy this early in the morning." asked Sasura yawning. " She's just excited" replied Kasuke as the team head off into the distance to toward the Rock country.

(Meanwhile): Two shadowy figures stood near a cliff over-looking Konoha. "Looks like Konoha has changed a

lot since we've been gone. "Indeed." "What should we do now." "Release the genjutsu, let Konoha know their

still a threat amongst them." the other figure nodded in agreement "Kai."

Chapter 9: The Cloud Ninja Attack!!!

Team 7 walking in a single file line heading for the Hidden Rock Village. Nanata strolling happily ahead of the group, playing with her necklace giving to her by her father. "Aren't

you in a good mood?" asked Sasura. "Where on a real mission, why wouldn't I be…why aren't you." asked Nanata playfully. "True, but its just a transport mission I doubt will

encounter in hostile shinobi." said Kasuke. Kakashi at the back of the line wasn't paying attention to due to the plot of a new book. Kakashi looked up at the sky seeing the

dwindling daylight. " It's almost nightfall… We'll stop here for the night." The genin quickly nodded. After setting up camp the group of shinobi huddled near the fire. "We have to

leave early in morning so you guys better get some sleep." announced Kakashi, "I'll stand watch" following Kakashi's orders the squad of genin went into their tents and drifted

asleep.

(Meanwhile five mysterious figures watched over the group of shinobi)

"Looks like a jounin and a group of genin." said one of them looking through binoculars, " Take a look." "Leaf ninja a." muttered the black-haired women looking at Kakashi's

hitai-ite (headband). "Wonder what we should do with them." asked a red-haired woman. "Why not get rid of them." said a sinister from the shadows. "Being rogue ninja from

the Kumogakure (Cloud village), killing them would only bring more attention to ourselves." pointed out the leader of the group. "Killing a couple of leaf ninja might be fun."

replied the sinister voiced man, reaching for a scythe on his back. " Konoha wouldn't miss a couple of genin." The Leader quickly thought to himself. " Fine do as you wish" The

leader paused, "Make it quick we don't need Anbu on our tails." The sinister voiced man laughed. " A pathetic group like them won't last a couple minutes against us." The leader

looked down at the group. " We'll make our move as they leave." proclaimed the leader. The other ninja nodded in agreement.

(Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves Laboratory)

"Mina isn't it time for your rounds?" asked Yasuo, a senior scientist. " Alright Yasuo, I'm going, I'm going." answered the young apprentice exiting into another room. In the other

room laid the remains of the dead Akatsuki members. (Mina's Thoughts): Why do they make me check their bodies, it's not like there going anywhere)

As she checked off the bodies on her notepad she found a horrible truth. Mina ran back to Yasuo panting " Yasuo! Yasuo!" "Mina what's wrong." asked the older man. "Yasuo,

alert the Hokage, one of the bodies is missing."

(Back at Camp)

"Let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." exclaimed Kakashi. "You guys ready." asked Kasuke putting his sword on his back. "Let's go." replied Sasura.

(Minutes Later While Running toward Iwagakure)

"Kasuke you feel that." "Yeah." Sasura noticed a strange chakra signature off in the distance. Sasura slowly walked to the back were Kakashi was. "Kakashi-sensei I think were

being followed." whispered Sasura. "I know" mumbled Kakashi, " Tell the others to be on guard." "Nanata, use your Byakugan to scan the area for other people." ordered

Kakashi. "Hai" "There are 5 people in a group getting closer." The group of shinobi walked out from the shadows. "Looks like we finally caught up." announced the black-haired

woman. Kakashi and the genin quickly pulled out their kunai and shuriken. "Like that's gonna help you. You are as good as dead." said a brown-haired man. Kakashi looked at

the group of ninja seeing their Cloud hitai-ite's. "So you guys have the nerve to show up in one of the shinobi nations, Last I heard you guys were being chased out of

Kusagakure (Grass village) by Anbu Black Ops." "Kakashi-sensei who are these guys." muttered Nanata. "The Clouded Five, wanted dead or alive for attempting a coup on

Kumagakure in all 5 shinobi nations, and listed in the Bingle Book as S-class criminals." answered Kakashi in a serious tone. "Kakashi-sensei," whispered Nanata, "So how strong

are they. Kakashi let out a grunt. "Their all jounin level shinobi." muttered Kakashi. A shiver coursed through the squad of genin. Kasuke slowly walked to Kakashi. " Kakashi-

sensei were outnumbered, we should retreat. " I agree" whispered Kakashi reaching for a smoke bomb. "Now!" yelled Kakashi. Throwing down the smoke bomb engulfing the

area in smoke, as the group made their escape. The smoke cleared soon after. "The cowards." exclaimed the raven-haired scythe wielder. "Find them, and kill them." ordered the

leader. The other shinobi quickly ran after the Team Kakashi.

(Team 7)

"Kakashi-sensei we have to get to Iwagakure fast." remarked Nanata. "Nanata how far are they?" questioned Kakashi. Nanata activated her brakeman. " Two hundred meters

max, (600 feet) and closing in." "Hikkaku, slow them down." said Siyoko the black haired woman. " Right" Hikkaku made the necessary hand signs. "**Raiton: Raikyruu (Lightning **

**Release: Lightning Ball)" **yelled Hikkaku sending the ball of lightning straight for Team Seven. "Look out!" screamed Sasura. Kakashi pushed the genin out the way. Kakashi

quickly initiated three hand signs. "**Raikiri (Lightning Edge)!" **yelled Kakashi as lightning rushed around his hand. Kakashi rushed toward the ball of lightning cutting it in half.

The three genin looked at Kakashi in awe. Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan. "Listen up, I want you guys to get out of here and run as fast as you can to

Iwagakure, you'll be safe there." Kakashi-sensei what about you." asked Nanata. " While you guys get away I'll hold them off." "Kakashi-sensei what about you." asked Kasuke.

" Don't worry about me, my objective is to protect you guys and complete the mission." "Kakashi-sensei" mumbled Kasuke. "Go now! That's an order!" ordered Kakashi. The

genin shuttered at Kakashi's voice. "Let's go." replied Kasuke running in the other direction. "Hai (Yes)" answered Sasura. "Nanata come on we gotta go." said Sasura pulling at

Nanata's arm. Nanata looked back at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei be careful." whispered Nanata. Kakashi gave a simple nod as the group leapt away. "Kiname, you and the others

go on ahead, I'll deal with him myself." "Damn it." Said Kakashi turning after the group of rogue shinobi . Another ball of lightning was sent at Kakashi, Kakashi dodged the ball of

lightning again with relative ease. "Where do you think your going?" questioned Hikkaku. "Well, I planned on catching up to your friends, but I guess that will have to wait." said

Kakashi sarcastically. Hikkaku laughed. "Hatake Kakashi, I've waited along time for this day." "And why is that." asked Kakashi. "To avengethe death of my older brother, by your

hand." "And you are?" "Hikkaku Mihamoto, younger brother of Minosuke Miha moto, and last of the Mihamoto Clan." "I see," muttered Kakashi, thinking of the horrors he

committed and saw during war between the shinobi nations. "I'll make you suffer for his death."

(Meanwhile Further Ahead):

"Where making ground toward Iwagakure." announced Kasuke, as Nanata constantly looked back hoping to see Kakashi in the distance. "What is taking him so long." whispered

Nanata, "What did you say." asked Sasura. Nanata breaking out of her trance "This is wrong." answered Nanata clenching her fists tightly. " You heard Kakashi-sensei."

protested Sasura. "We should be helping him." "Nanata, I know this feels wrong, but we have to follow orders, besides you heard Kakashi-sensei, their all jounin level ninja were

out of our league." stated Kasuke. "I don't care, you guys go on ahead and finish the mission, I'm turning back." answered Nanata with a fierce face. "What about the mission?"

shuttered Kasuke "Anybody who leaves their comrades to die or lower than trash." said Nanata in a stern voice jumping away leaving the two Uchiha siblings behind. "She's not

really giving us a choice is she." mumbled Sasura. "Nope." replied Kasuke scratching his head. Sasura let out a girlish sigh. "Come on we, better make sure she doesn't get

herself killed." said Sasura as the two Uchiha leapt after Nanata.

(Later)

The group found themselves in a small clearing. "We should keep going to catch up to them." said Kasuke. "No point." replied Nanata. "Why not." asked Sasura. Nanata pointed

to the other side of the clearing, "Their already here." Three ninjas came out of the shadows at the end of the clearing. "Well, well, looks like the stories of the Byakugan's

abilities to sense chakra is true. The genin immediately activated their Kekkai Genkai. " Looks like they want to put up a fight." exclaimed Samaru, scythe in hand. "Don't worry I'll

make this quick." said Kiname. "**Doton: Doton Kekkai Dorou Dorun (Earth Release: Earth Barrier Earth Dome Prison)**." yelled Kiname slamming her hands on the ground. The

ground shook and rumbled. "What the hell." replied Sasura stumbling to the ground. A dome of earth covered the three genin engulfing them in darkness. Kiname let out a small

laugh. "Won't be long now, after the jutsu is finished, you can finish them off Samaru." "Gladly."

(Inside the Dome):

"They expect this to stop us." said Nanata punching the wall of earth. "Ouch!" yelped Nanata rubbing her hand. "Baka (Idiot)." replied Sasura walking to the wall. Sasura touched

the wall, "This isn't just any ordinary wall." "What do you think?" asked Sasura looking at her brother. "Yeah I'm sensing a small amount of chakra." answered Kasuke. "Im on it."

uttered Nanata activating her Kekkai Genkai. Nanata's eyes widened in disbelief. "The wall is infused with chakra." replied Nanata "That's not good." stated Kasuke. "That's not

all. The dome is stealing our chakra." muttered Nanata. "Great. We have to hurry and think of a way out of here."

(Meanwhile Outside of the Dome) "It shouldn't be long now."

shouted Sasura. Kasuke thought of possible weaknesses in the dome. "Nanata can you find a weak spot." asked Kasuke. Nanata searched the dome of earth finding a weak

spot. "There less chakra is flowing there!" shouted Nanata marking the spot with her kunai. "Kasuke, since you have the best chakra control, you can do the honors." "Alright

stand back." exclaimed Kasuke gathering chakra in his left hand while running toward the weak spot in the wall. The chakra punch broke through the wall leaving nothing but a

heap of rubble. "What the hell!" screamed Kiname jumping away as her jutsu laid crumpled before her. "Looks like the brats found your jutsu's weakness Kiname." said Samaru.

"Not bad for a couple of genin, a, Kiname-chan." laughed Siyoko. "Shut up bitch."yelled Kiname.

(The Genin): The genin quickly faced the three jounin. "Sasura got any ideas." mumbled Nanata. "Its not looking good. We're against three jounin with unknown abilities, and we

can't attack one without the others attacking." "Anything else." asked Nanata sarcastically. "Yeah, were just plain outmatched." "So what should we do" asked Kasuke. "Well, we

have a couple of choices," muttered Sasura, "One, retreat. Two try to hold them off and hope Kakashi-sensei catches up, and third…" Sasura paused. "What is it." shuttered

Nanata. Sasura let out a sigh. "Third, we split up and fight them one-on-one with only about a 12 percent chance of coming back alive ." A chill went down the spines of the

young ninja. "It's your call Nanata, you got us in to this." Nanata hid her obvious fear with a smile. "12 percent, I like those odds." the Uchiha siblings looked with a grin. "Fine

with me. Kasuke?" "Me too." "Alright then." "You better not die, I plan on kicking your ass later."said Nanata in a serious tone. " Like you can beat me, loser." Sasura looked at

the red-haired "Hey you catch me if you can." screamed Sasura running off into the forest Kiname chasing after her. "Kasuke looked at the two remaining cloud ninja. "I'll take the

creepy guy with the scythe." announced Kasuke reaching for his sword. As he walked away Nanata grabbed his arm. "I better see you again." said Nanata full of emotion. "Of

course, it's gonna take a lot more than this weirdo to beat an Uchiha." said Kasuke smirking. Kasuke gave a simple nod as he dashed off into the distance, the scythe wielder

close behind. (Nanata's Thoughts): Kasuke please be safe. In the distance Siyoko laughed. "Not a very thought-out plan, but I guess it's good to a bunch of lousy genin from the

leaf. "We'll see after I kick your ass!" shouted Nanata. Siyoko smirked. "Big talk coming from the runt of the litter." replied Siyoko. Nanata gritted her teeth at the woman's words.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"** Five clones appeared beside Nanata, with kunai in hand. "Well, aren't you full of surprises." Siyoko grinned. "So am I."

Siyoko quickly weaved a combination of hand signs. "**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa (Lightning Release: Raging Thunder)**" Siyoko hurled a surge of electricity toward Nanata and her

clones sending them flying back. As they fell to the ground Nanata's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Nanata on the ground as the electricity coursed through her

body. "This is almost to easy." laughed Siyoko walking toward Nanata.

(Meanwhile) "This should be far enough." muttered Kasuke to himself. Kasuke turned toward Samaru showing his Sharingan. "About time you stopped, let's get this over with."

said Samaru as his scythe's blade glowed, as electricity coursed through it. Kasuke took his stance as Samaru charged forward.

(Meanwhile) "You ready." asked Sasura. "Yeah, don't worry I'll make it quick." exclaimed Kiname. Sasura

smirked. "I'll show you the strength of an Uchiha." "**Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great **

**Fireball Technique)"**

Cliffhanger

Sorry it took so long


	10. Chapter 10: The Leaf Counterattack!

A/N: Chapter Ten… Finally LOL, hope you enjoy and check out the lightning jutsu's I made. Please Read and Review !!! This is kinda long i think i should have broke it up but anyway enjoy

* * *

Last Chapter: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"** Five clones appeared beside Nanata, with kunai in

hand. "Well, aren't you full of surprises." Siyoko grinned. "So am I." Siyoko quickly weaved a combination of hand signs.

"**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa (Lightning Release: Raging Thunder)**" Siyoko hurled a surge of electricity toward Nanata

and her clones sending them flying back. As they fell to the ground Nanata's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving

Nanata on the ground as the electricity coursed through her body. "This is almost to easy." laughed Siyoko walking toward

Nanata.

(Meanwhile) "This should be far enough." muttered Kasuke to himself. Kasuke turned toward Samaru showing his

Sharingan. "About time you stopped, let's get this over with." said Samaru as his scythe's blade glowed, as electricity

coursed through it. Kasuke took his stance as Samaru charged forward. (Meanwhile) "You ready." asked Sasura. "Yeah,

don't worry I'll make it quick." exclaimed Kiname. Sasura smirked. "I'll show you the strength of an Uchiha." "**Katon: **

**Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great (Fireball Technique)"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: The Leaf Counterattack!**

(Kakashi's Fight): Kakashi threw a barrage of kunai at Hikkaku as he dodged with ease. The Cloud Ninja quickly went on the offensive throwing his own barrage of kunai. Kakashi quickly

hid behind a tree escaping the onslaught. "I got to finish this, my Sharingan is draining my stamina." thought Kakashi. Hikkaku searched for Kakashi. "So this is all the Leaf's Legendary

Copy Ninja has to offer." mocked Hikkaku "Face me you coward!" Hikkaku sensing Kakashi's presence behind the tree, quickly weaved hands signs. "Don't worry I'll make it quick. 

**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa (Lightning Release: Raging Thunder)**." yelled Hikkaku. A surge of electricity crackled in the air as it hit the tree causing it to fall to the forest floor with a loud

thud. Kakashi ran from the falling tree, barely dodging The Cloud nin's jutsu. "There you are." exclaimed Hikkaku as he weaved the same hand signs again. Kakashi, using his Sharingan

quickly copied the jutsu. "**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa (Lightning Release: Raging Thunder)**." yelled both shinobi in unison. Both jutsu crashed into each other creating a large explosion

blowing both shinobi back. Hikkaku blown back from the explosion smashed against a rock coughing up blood. As the dust settled the two looked at each other with an intense glare.

"Copying jutsu, eh Hatake." announced Hikkaku wiping blood from his mouth, "Your nothing but a cheap imitation." Kakashi slowly staggered to his feet as beads of sweat fell from his

brow. "Cheap imitation, huh. We'll see about." muttered Kakashi as he ran toward the Hikkaku with kunai in tow. Hikkaku reached and drew out a kunai, bracing himself for Kakashi's

attack. Kakashi swung at Hikkau with his kunai, Hikkaku swung his kunai protecting himself from Kakashi's blade. Hikkau while swinging managed to cut Kakashi's shoulder. Despite the

pain Kakashi continued his taijutsu with a low kick, tripping the Cloud ninja and following it with kicks to his face. Hikkau stumbled back from the blows as blood trickled down from his

nose. "Teme!" shouted Hikkaku angrily. "Take this." replied Kakashi throwing shuriken at Hikkaku. "It's finally over." Thought Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the motionless ninja only to see

it disappear in a puff of smoke leaving behind a large piece of bark. Kakashi clenched his teeth in frustration. "Damn it. Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)." Where did he go."

thought Kakashi. "**Raiton: Raikou no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Sword Technique)**." answered Hikkaku walking from the forest shadows. Kakashi was blinded from the

sword's immense light. "This jutsu was created by my brother." Hikkaku paused. "The brother you killed!" shouted Hikkaku running toward Kakashi. "Shit!" yelled Kakashi quickly

weaving hand signs. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)." Dozens of fireballs shot out at Hikkaku. Hikkaku sword made quick work of the fireballs

as it cut through waves of fire until he reached Kakashi. "Damn it I can't avoid it." thought Kakashi. Hikkaku, seeing the opening, drove the sword deep into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi

coughed up blood as the lightning coursed through his body. Hikkaku smirked as blood dripped from the sword. Kakashi's body became numb and cold. Kakashi's body became

motionless and limp. "It's over." whispered Hikkaku as he pulled the sword out of Kakashi's chest, covered in blood from tip to hilt. Blood poured onto the forest floor in deep pools

covering the ground in a dark red. Hikkaku felt a grip on his wrist "Not yet." whispered Kakashi as his body to turned to nothing but a surge of lightning. "Fuck, a raibushin! (Lightning

Clone)." exclaimed the surprised shinobi. "**Raiton: Raikou Okami (Lightning Release: Lightning Wolf)**."yelled Kakashi as a giant wolf of lightning appeared running toward the Cloud

Ninja. The wolf's howl echoed in the wind sending a shiver down the ninja's spine. "Damn it." shouted Hikkaku swinging at the wolf with fear. The wolf easily ducked under the wild

swing . "No!!!" yelled Hikkaku as the wolf lunged at the ninja grabbing hold of the his shoulder, snapping his shoulder blade and collarbone with ease. Hikkaku screamed in agony . "My

body… What is this?" thought Hikkaku. Kakashi walked toward the jounin. "**Raiton: Raikou Okami (Lightning Release: Lightning Wolf)** is the only jutsu besides **Raikiri (Lightning **

**Edge) **I created. I took me 4 years to master it. Not only does it attack, but it also shocks the central nervous system causing temporary paralysis. "You should be honored, you're the

first person to see it. "Damn you." said Hikkaku as he winced in pain as the wolf bit deeper into his shoulder. Kakashi sighed as he covered his Sharingan with his headband. "I'll be sure

to give you an honorable death. And your brother's jutsu will live on in me." muttered Kakashi as he concentrated chakra into his hand. "**Raikiri (Lightning Edge)**." said Kakashi as he

plunged his hand into the shinobi chest. "It's over" thought Kakashi. Kakashi cut his finger with his kunai. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" **said Kakashi slamming his

hand on the ground sending smoke in the air. As the smoked cleared a small dog took its place. "Kakashi you don't looks so good." worried Pakkun. "It's nothing, I'm alright." explained

Kakashi. Pakkun looked at Kakashi as his body was full of cuts and smeared with blood. "Just not as young as I used to be." said Kakashi with a small laugh. "You and me both." replied

Pakkun, "Why'd ya summon me." asked Pakkun. "I need you to help me find my squad. You think you can sniff them out?" "I'll see. Replied Pakkun as he began sniffing around the area.

"Got'em." "Show me the way" exclaimed Kakshi as the two ran off into the dense forest. "Please let me not be too late." thought Kakashi.

**(Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in Leaves):**

An Anbu Black Op appeared in Naruto's Office. "Hokage-sama, urgent news." "What is it?" asked Naruto. "While checking the remains of the Akatsuki members one of the apprentices

discovered one of the bodies missing." "Nani?!" shouted Naruto, slamming his hands on his desk. "What are your orders Hokage-sama." asked the masked operative. "Alert the Village

and Jounin council, as well as all shinobi. "Anything else Hokage-sama." "Alert the other Shinobi Nations, I need to meet with the other kages." "Hai answered the Anbu disappearing in

a puff of smoke. "Damn who could have done this." thought Naruto clenching his fist into a tight ball.

(**Minutes Later):**

"Naruto-kun I heard what happened." said Hinata rushing into the room. "Yeah. I've contacted all the Kages. Sakura, Sasuke, and the others are on their way. "Naruto we're here."

announced Sakura, followed by a group of Village leaders. "So Naruto-kun, what's are next move." asked Hinata. Naruto sighed, rubbing his forehead "Sasuke, I want you and your best

Anbu to search the surrounding area. "Got it." nodded Sasuke disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Neji can you help with the search as well. Asked Naruto toward the clan head "Of

course." "So you think it could be one of the other villages?" questioned Sakura. "It's a strong possibility, seeing that many village's have had discontent with us after the last Great

War." Naruto paused, Both Kumagakure (Cloud Village) and Iwagakure (Rock Village) wouldn't be surprising. Even Kusagakure (Grass Village) has been upset with us stopping trade."

answered Naruto contemplating. "So which one of the Akatsuki members were stolen?" asked Anko biting off a piece of dango. "Tobi." Hearing the name Anko, face became more

serious. "Kakashi isn't gona like this." exclaimed Anko. "I know." said Naruto heavy heartedly. The roar of thunder streaked across the sky, as the clouds surrounding the village became

a dark black . Naruto turned toward the window. "That's weird it was sunny a minute ago." muttered Hinata. "Looks like a storm is coming." replied Naruto. "I hope this isn't an omen for

things to come." thought Naruto.

**(Meanwhile):**

"You fool, looks like your days as a shinobi were short-lived." said Siyoko as she lunged at Nanata with her kunai. Nanata gripped the kunai with her bare hand. The kunai sliced into her

hand as blood spurted from the wound. Nanata winced in pain. "What the hell?!" shouted Siyoko, "How can she move?!." Nanata gripped the kunai tighter as blood dripped from her

hand." "Not here, not now… I refuse to die here." yelled Nanata. Nanata, ignoring the pain bringing Siyoko closer to her clutching the kunai tighter. "Teme!" yelled Nanata slamming her

fist into Siyoko's face sending her stumbling back. Nanata, despite the pain in her right hand, quickly went on the offensive. Nanata kicked at the Cloud ninja, Siyoko blocked the kicks

returning the blows with her own flurry of kicks. Nanata quickly found herself outmatched as the barrage of kicks broke through her guard. Seeing an opening, Siyoko kneed the blonde

genin in the stomach. Nanata clutched at her stomach as she dropped to her knees. Siyoko laughed at the girl's pain "Pathetic." mocked Siyoko picking her up by her collar. Siyoko

punched Nanata in the stomach over and over till Nanata went in an out of consciousness. "What's the matter no smart remark brat." said Siyoko throwing her to the ground. Lightning

suddenly streaked across the sky. Rain quickly poured down making the ground wet and muddy. "I can't die here I have to many things to prove." thought Nanata. Kasuke's face

entered her mind. "I will become Hokage," muttered Nanata slowly rising to her feet, "And I will see him again." Nanata turned to Siyoko with an intense stare. Her clothes and hair was

covered in mud. "Think Nanata what can I use to my advantage." thought Nanata. Nanata looked up at the sky. "The rain." whispered Nanata. "I'm getting tired of toying with you it's

time to end this." said Siyoko weaving hand signs. "**Raiton: Raishuriken (Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken)**. The shuriken plunged into Nanata's chest. A sinister grin appeared

on Siyoko's face. "That was almost to easy." muttered Siyoko. A smile appeared behind her muddy appearance. "It is." Nanata's body fell to the ground turning into a puddle of water.

"A water clone." shouted Siyoko gritting her teeth angrily. "Impressive." thought Siyoko commending the genin's ability. "Now come out, I promise to make it quick and painless."

shouted Siyoko. Nanata hid in the shadows evading the Cloud ninja. "Byakugan." whispered Nanata as her eyes to turned a light blue. "Just trying to make sure your not going

anywhere." smirked Nanata. "Show yourself." "You asked for it." yelled Nanata running from out the shadows weaving hand signs, "**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang **

**Bullet)!**" Two swirling vortexes of water rushed toward Siyoko. "Damn it!" muttered Siyoko, caught off guard by the jutsu. Siyoko jumped out the way, avoiding two of them. Nanata

smirked. "What is she smirking at." Suddenly a vortex of water came from the shadows. Siyoko eyes widened "She had one waiting as I dropped my guard." thought Siyoko. "Shit." said

Siyoko putting her arms from in her to soften the impact. The violent torrent of water sent Siyoko flying into the trunk or a nearby oak tree. "Looks like I'm not so weak after all." said

Nanata in a sarcastic tone. Siyoko wiped the blood from her lip as she rose to her feet. "You little bitch." said Siyoko clenching her fist. "You know you shouldn't use your jutsu after

getting soaked like that." replied Nanata. "Shut up!" exclaimed Siyoko. "**Raiton: Raishuriken (Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken)**!" shouted the Cloud nin sending a dozen

electrified shuriken spiraling toward Nanata. Nanata doging the shuriken jumped onto a large rock, as the shuriken hit the ground sending a current throughout the battlefield, unaware

of the danger Siyoko was shocked by her own attack. The intense shock coursed through her body, causing the jounin to drop to one knee. "Well, I warned you." stated Nanata. "My

turn," Nanata weaved a short set of handsigns, "**Suiton: Suini doru no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Needle Technique)**!" roared Nanata as the water surrounding Siyoko turned into

hundreds of little needles. Siyoko tried dodging the sharp needles but found it near impossible do to the shear number. Siyoko rose after the onslaught of needles grabbing at multiple

blood soaked wounds. "Had enough yet." said Nanata pointing at Siyoko. Siyoko laughed loudly at the genin. "I never thought I'd have to use this on someone as insignificant as you."

:Siyoko wove a long series of hand signs. Nanata jumped back gaining distance between her and the Cloud nin. "This jutsu is what gave me my rank as a missing nin.", "I'll get hurt as

well but, it's time to end this." thought Siyoko. "**Raiton: Raikharou (Lightning Release: Raging Lightning Wave)**." A large wave of electricity sped toward Nanata in the shape of a

cresent moon. Nanata concentrating chakra into her legs jumped high in the air. "Hey! Up Here! Looks like your jutsu needs a little work." Siyoko grinned. "Really?" asked Siyoko

pointing behind Nanata. Suddenly, the wave changed direction, increasing it's speed. "I can't dodge it, it's to fast." thought Nanata. As it hit her with deadly accuracy. "Ahhhh!!!" yelled

Nanata as the jutsu slowed her breathing. Nanata fell from the sky hitting the cold damp ground below. Being in so much pain, Nanata inadvertently deactivated her Byakugan, as the

shock caused her to shake violently. "Oh, I almost forgot, every time I use it gets stronger and faster. Siyoko picked up Nanata by her hair. "Let me demonstrate." snarled Siyoko

throwing her in the air. "**Raiton: Raikharou (Lightning Release: Raging Lightning Wave)**." yelled Siyoko. The jutsu increased in speed and power, hitting Nanata in the chest. As she

came falling down. Siyoko punched her in the face sending her spiraling to ground drenching her in mud. "Oh, you poor dear, are you alright." asked Siyoko in a fake voice. Nanata

slowly stammered to her feet. Nanata fought back tears as she endured the jutsu's effect on her body.

(Flashback):

(Naruto and Nanata training): "One more time." ordered Naruto, "Concentrate your chakra." Nanata struggled channel chakra into her hand. A small blue vortex of chakra swirled in her

hand but quickly disappeared. Nanata wiped the sweat from her forehead. Nanata looked down in disappointment. "Maybe I'm not ready for it yet." Naruto grinned and rubbed the top of her head affectionately. "You just need some practice, not even the 4th got it right on his fifth training session. Nanata be patient you have the potential." Nanata's disappointment

subsided. You ready for another go." asked Naruto. "Hai." said Nanata with enthusiasm. (Flashback Over)

"I haven't finished it but I don't have a choice." thought Nanata. "I'm sorry for disobeying you but I have to try." "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique).**" Nanata created

two shadow clones. Nanata breathed heavily, "I'm almost out of chakra." whispered Nanata. "Concentrate, form the chakra." "Now." said Nanata as one clone rushed at Siyoko the

other helping control the chakra. The clone rushing at Siyoko throwing smoke bombs to hid their presence. "You fool.", "**Raiton: Raikharou (Lightning Release: Raging Lightning **

**Wave)**." "The jutsu cut through the smoke hitting Nanata. The smoke cleared, Siyoko, looked to see Nanata once again, on the ground in pain. Siyoko laughed. Suddenly, Nanata

disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the…" said Siyoko as she saw Nanata and a shadow clone overhead. "Hope this works." thought Nanata. "Throw me." yelled Nanata to the clone.

Following orders the clone spun her around in mid-air, launching her at Siyoko. "**Rasengan!**" yelled Nanata hitting Siyoko in the chest. The force of the Rasengan sent her spiraling into

the ground killing her instantly. "I did it." said Nanata. Nanata turned to find a small dog sitting next to her. "And where did you come from." asked Nanata. "Kakashi sent me." Nanata

shrieked. "What the hell you can talk." said Nanata astonished "Duh, I'm a nin dog we all talk." "Okay." said Nanata. "Nanata looks like your okay." said Kakashi appearing instantly.

"Kakashi-sensei your alright I… " suddenly Nanata's knees became weak and blacked out. "Nanata!" shouted Kakashi catching her before she hit the ground. "Kakashi is she alright."

asked Pakkun. "She's fine, she's just exhausted her chakra." "Kakashi I found another one." answered Pakkun. "Lead the way."

(Meanwhile):

Samaru and Kasuke weapons clashed. Sparks flew from the weapons as metal met metal. "Looks like you know your way with a sword. "That's not all I can do." said Kasuke

concentrating chakra in his hand. With all his might, Kasuke slammed his fist in the ground shattering it. Samaru fell due to tremor from the blow. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire **

**Release: Great Fireball Technique)**."

(Meanwhile, Farther Away Sasura's Battle Begins):

Sasura threw shuriken at the cloud nin, as Kiname dodged with relative ease. "Enough with the kids stuff show me what you can do." said Kiname. Sasura closed her eyes. "Fine, but

don't I didn't warn you." said Sasura opening her eyes revealing her Sharingan.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Chapter 11: The Uchiha's Show Their Strength**


	11. The Uchiha's Show Their Strength

Last Chapter: Samaru and Kasuke weapons clashed. Sparks flew from the weapons as metal met metal. "Looks like you know your way with a sword. "That's not all I can do." said Kasuke

concentrating chakra in his hand. With all his might, Kasuke slammed his fist in the ground shattering it. Samaru fell due to tremor from the blow. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: **

**Great Fireball Technique)**."

* * *

(Meanwhile):

Sasura threw shuriken at the cloud nin, as Kiname dodged with relative ease. "Enough with the kids stuff show me what you can do." said Kiname. Sasura closed her eyes. "Fine, but don't

I didn't warn you." said Sasura opening her eyes revealing her Sharingan.

Chapter 11: The Uchiha's Show Their Strength

A ball of fire charged toward Samaru, the intensity of the flames increased grew, searing the ground behind it. Evading the jutsu, Samaru jumped out of the way escaping a direct hit from

the raging inferno, escaping with minor, yet painful burns on his left arm and leg. Samaru gripped his wounds in obvious pain. Samaru looked at the young Uchiha with a devilish grin.

"Looks like I can play with you for a minute." said Samaru sitting his scythe on his shoulder. "Got anything else?" asked Samaru in anticipation. "Yea!" answered Kasuke weaving hand

signs, "**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**" a huge rumble shook the forest as a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon shoot toward Samaru. "Shit." yelled

Samaru quickly weaved a sequence of hand signs "**Raiton: Kakudo Raiton (Lightning Release: Rage of Lightning)**" shouted Samaru as massive bolts of lightning shot from his scythe.

Both jutsu immense power collided creating a large explosion. The two shinobi shielded their eyes from the smoke. A kunai shot threw the smoke, Samaru reacting deflected the kunai with

a slash of his scythe. "A kunai that's all you got Uchiha." laughed Samaru. "Take a closer looked." shouted Kasuke through the smoke. Samaru looked down at the kunai noticing a piece of

paper quickly burning. "An explosive tag." thought Samaru as he guarded him self from the blast. The explosion blew away the smoke leaving the shinobi face to face. Samaru smirked. "

My turn you little brat." replied Samaru as electricity coursed through his scythe.

* * *

(Meanwhile In the Village Hidden In the Leaves):

Shizune entered the Kage Conference Room, "Naruto-sama, the kages have arrived." "Thank you Shizune, send them in." replied Naruto. "As you wish." answered Shizune bowing before

leavin the room. " Are you ready Naruto-kun." asked Hinata. Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled, " Yea." Soon after the Kages entered. First to enter was the Mizukage (Hidden Mist

Village)a woman similar in looks to Tsunade, followed by the Raikage (Hidden Cloud Village) a tall older man with white hair and dark skin, next was the Tsuchikage (Hidden Rock Village) a

small man with a long mustache, and lastly the Kazekage (Hidden Sand Village). Naruto went to shake the Kazekage's hand. " It's been a long time… Gaara." Said Naruto. "Nice to see you

again Gaara-Kun." "Great to see you both." replied Gaara bowing, "It's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances." "Let us all sit." said Naruto sitting down in a chair. "As you

may have heard, one of the members of Akatsuki body has been stolen." Naruto paused, "I suggest would alert all citizens of the Five Great Shinobi Nations as well as the neighboring

villages." "I agree." A laugh echoed through the room. "The kages looked to see the Raikage laughing. "Pathetic." "What did you say." asked Naruto in a stern voice. " The Leaf Village,

said to be the strongest of the great nations can't even keep track of a dead body." Hearing the kage's harsh words Naruto quickly became agitated. "Naruto-kun calm down." whispered

Hinata grasping to his arm. "Yes, we wouldn't want to wake up that demon now do we." answered the Raikage sarcastically. "A boy as young as yourself doesn't possess the ability to run

a village." "If you keep insulting me Raikage, the Kage Council will have one less member." announced Naruto. The Raikage smirked. " Is that a threat…. Jinchuuriki." said the Raikage

jumping out his chair. " You seem to believe in your strength, wanna test it out." asked Naruto playfully. "You insolent…" yelled the Raikage lunging at Naruto, Naruto reacting lunged

forward. Suddenly, sand wrapped around the two kages by the waist and hand. Gaara let out a sigh. "Now is not the time for fighting." announced Gaara. Naruto anger instantly

subsided. "I have heard rumors of two strange figures wearing black cloaks near Iwagakure." added the Tsuchikage. "Many believe the Akatsuki has returned." replied the Mizukage.

"Perhaps it's best for all villages to be on alert for the two men, as well as the missing body." replied Gaara. "The Leaf Village will involve the Anbu as well." All the kages agreed with

Naruto's idea. "For now that's all." What of the bodies." "Let's distribute the bodies throughout their home villages." answered Naruto. "All in favor." answered Gaara. "Due to the

circumstances Hidan will be watched over by the Nara clan, Uchiha Itachi by the Uchiha, and Konan and Pein will stay under Leaf Anbu Supervision. "Hai"said the Kages in unison. "Since

we are here we should deliberate on the location of the upcoming Chunnin Exams?" questioned Gaara. Naruto thought to himself. "Seeing as the Chunnin Exams has been in the Leaf the

last 4 years I believe a change in scenery is needed." "What do you think Hinata." asked Naruto. "Absolutely Naruto-kun." "Any ideas?" "How about the Mist Village." "Good idea, all in

favor." announced Naruto. All agreed except the Raikage. "Four out of five, this year's Chunnin Exams will be held in the Mist." "I, along with the Mist Village is honored to be hosting the

Chunnin Exams, I will go and make the necessary preparations immediately." said the beautiful woman exiting the room. "Well, that's all, meeting adjourned." As the Kages left, Shizune

entered, all but Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara had left the room. "Until then Gaara." said Naruto. "You still owe me that match Naruto." "Sure." Naruto paused, " I think almost all the leaf

village's genin will pass. How many genin from your village you think will pass Gaara?" "All of them of course." "Really now? Got anything to back it up." asked Naruto smirking. "What do

you mean?" asked Gaara hopelessly lost. "A friendly wager." "How much?" "Hmmm," paused Naruto. "How bout 100,000 ryo." "Okay I guess, but what does this prove." Naruto let out a

sigh. "Gaara you need to get out your village more often." joked Naruto. "Naruto-kun you've been goin overboard on betting lately." stated Hinata. "You have seem to be betting on a lot

more things Naruto." stated Shizune. "I see why Baa-chan likes it so much, it's really fun." "Looks like some of Tsunade-sama betting habits rubbed off on him." thought Hinata letting out

a long sigh. "Great. Just what the village needs… a younger version of Tsunade. If he keeps this up the Leaf Village will be in debt again." thought Shizune let out a long winded sigh.

* * *

(Meanwhile):

Sasura stopped in a wide meadow. "So you ready running." asked Kiname. "Yeah." replied Sasura turning around revealing her Sharingan. Sasura's eyes now a scarlet red, focused on the

shinobi's movements. "Since I attacked first, your move." "Bad idea." Sasura dropped to one knee, weaving a three hand sign sequence. Chakra. Formed in the palm of her hand, changing

into a charge of lightning. The sounds of birds chirping echoed throughout the clearing. "**Chidori**!" yelled Sasura slamming her hand in the ground charging at Kiname. "What the hell?!"

yelled Kiname. Kiname realizing the danger executed a set of hand signs. "**Raiton: Raikou Shirudo (Lightning Release: Lightning Shield)**" yelled Kiname as a wall of lightning surrounded

her creating a barrier between her and the young Uchiha. " That won't stop me." shouted Sasura increasing the chakra output. Sasura slammed the current of lightning into the shield

cutting it in half with ease. Kiname, using Sasura's weight against her, grabbed her arm and threw her toward a large boulder. "Damn it." thought Sasura slamming her **Chidori** into the

rock, cutting into it. Kiname let out a long breath as her heart raced. "Such strength. She broke through my shield like it was nothing." Kiname glanced at the Uchiha, "Can she really be

merely a genin." thought Kiname. Sasura sensing her opponent off guard, pulled her hand out of the boulder weaving a series of hand signs. "**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: **

**Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique.)**" roared Sasura as fireballs charged at Kiname with enormous velocity. "Kiname sending chakra to her feet, dashed through the barrage of fire

countering with shuriken. Sasura using her short sword sliced at the shuriken nullifying them. "**Raiton: Raikou Charge**" stated Kiname as large bursts of electricity shot from her hands.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **yelled Sasura as she breathed in deeply letting out a massive ball of flames. "Damn, **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth **

**Release: Earth Style Wall)** replied Kiname. Slamming her hand in the ground. A large wall of earth sprung from the ground protecting Kiname from the fiery blast. Kiname shielded her

eyes from the flames. After the blast faded away Kiname quickly rushed toward Sasura, kunai in hand. Sasura reacting, quickly grabbed her kunai and charged at Kiname. Sparks flew from

the weapons clashing metal. Kiname seeing an opening, kicked at Sasura, hitting her in the stomach. Sasura grimacing from the blow, went on the offensive with a flurry of punches,

hitting the Cloud nin in her jaw. Kiname stumbled from the force of the punch. "You little bitch." insulted Kiname, spitting blood from her mouth. Sasura smiled at the shinobi's anger.

"**Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)!**" shouted Kiname. A large rumbling shook the ground, as a dragon rose from the ground, shooting giant pieces of earth out of

it's mouth at the young Uchiha. Using her Sharingan, Sasura anticipated the attack, dodging all but one that cut deep in to her leg. "Does it hurt?" asked Kiname laughing. Sasura grabbed

her leg putting pressure on it to stop the blood. "Time to put an end to this." whispered Kiname. "**Raiton: Raidan (Lightning Release: Lightning Fang Bullet). **Swirling lightning raced

toward Sasura. Sasura hindered by the cut in her leg, was hit with full force, sending the young genin spiraling back screaming in pain. "Not so sure of yourself now, are you?" questioned

Kiname as she slowly weaved a set of hand signs. **Raiton: Raiton Hakudou (Lightning Release: Lightning Pulse). **Small shots of lightning in waves flew from Kiname's hand, hitting

Sasura with devastating force. Sasura mustered all her strength, stammering to her feet in a daze. "Damn it. If this fight goes on theirs no way I can win." thought Sasura. Sasura sighed,

"I'm not sure what will happen but, it's all I got left." thought Sasura. Sasura quickly threw an explosive tag, followed by a smoke bomb. "Why you…" yelled Kiname distracted by the

explosion. Sasura quickly fled into the forest concentrating her Sharingan. "Smart girl, but you wont get away from me." said Kiname rushing through the smokescreen. "Where are you?"

screamed Kiname into the surrounding area. Sasura concealing her chakra gave no reply. Kiname smiled, "Fine looks like I'm gona have to smoke you out." "**Raiton: Raiton Hakudou **

**(Lightning Release: Lightning Pulse).**" announced Kiname, shooting pulses of lightning in the surrounding vegetation. "Just a little longer." whispered Sasura. "Found you, you little brat!"

whispered Kiname appearing behind the young Uchiha. Kiname shot a pulse of lightning into Sasura's back as she screamed in pain. Sasura fell to the ground with a thud. Kiname

snickered at Sasura's pain. "You put up a nice effort." commented Kiname lifting Sasura by her collar. Kiname charged a large pulse of lightning. "So this is the offspring of the Great Uchiha

Sasuke. Humph, too bad you had potential. Any last words Uchiha?" "Yeah…" whispered Sasura, "Mangekyou Sharingan." whispered Sasura as her Sharingan changed becoming jet black

with a symbol similar to a cross with swirls surrounding it similar to Kakashi's. The sky became a eerie black with a crimson red moon lighting the two shinobi. "Where am I?" questioned

Kiname awaking to find her self tied to a stake. "Where are you damn Uchiha, show yourself you coward. Tell me! Where am I !" "In your mind." "In the Tsukoyomi, I control time and

space." "Kiname shuttered in shock. "Impossible, only Uchiha Sasuke has it now." "The only other that could have that technique is the one from the Prophecy." explained Kiname. "

Impressive… Even you know of the prophecy. I am Uchiha Sasura, the wielder of the Prophetic Eternal Sharingan." Sasura looked at Kiname, glaring with her fully evolved Sharingan. "You

will burn at this stake for 3 days." announced Sasura, as the fire engulfed Kiname's body. Kiname's screamed in intense horror and pain. Mean while back in the real world less than ten

seconds has passed. The affects of the Tsukoyomi quickly gripped Kiname, shattering her psyche. Sasura looked at Kiname with sympathy. " Sumi masen (I'm sorry) you gave me no other

alternative." whispered Sasura. "**Ayasuito no Jutsu (String Reeling Technique)**." said Sasura tying Kiname to a tree. Holding the strings in her mouth and hands. Sasura weaved a

sequence of hand signs. "**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**." The raging fire raced from the strings, engulfing Kiname killing her instantly. "I did it… It's over."

said Sasura panting heavily. Suddenly a sharp shearing pain gripped her eyes. Sasura let out a deifying scream as tears of blood flowed from her eyes. Soon after she heard a rustling in

the nearby bushes. Without looking she threw a kunai. "Great instincts… Sasura." whispered the rogue figure. "What?.. How do you know me?" asked Sasura. "I've known about you since

the day you were born. Like you I wield the powers of the Sharingan. I can help you control your powers." "Who are you?" asked Sasura. "My name is of little importance now, I've come

to offer my guidance. I'm here to help harness your powers." "I don't need your help!" "Stubbornness, a fault that all Uchiha's share." "Shut up.!" screamed Sasura aiming her Tsukoyomi

at the stranger. "You have much to learn." said the mysterious figure snapping his fingers canceling the Tsukoyomi. "Impossible he canceled the Tsukoyomi." thought Sasura. "This is mere

child's play. If you wish to gain this and even greater power, when the time comes, seek me out. I look forward to see your progression in the near future. Farewell." "Wait I… Ahh!"

screamed Sasura. Due to the immense pain Sasura fell to the ground fainting.

* * *

(Minutes Later):

"Got her!" yelled out Pakkun, landing beside Sasura. Kakashi caught up carrying Nanata in his arm Nanata slowly opened her eyes "Kakashi-sensei. Is she okay?" asked Nanata weakly.

"Yeah… Of course loser." said Sasura in an annoyed tone. Nanata let out a weak laugh. "Smartass." replied Nanata. "Where to next sensei." asked Sasura dusting herself off. Nanata

quickly rose to her feet. "We have to find Kasuke." "Hai." answered the two genin. "Move out!" ordered Kakashi as the group headed toward Kasuke.

* * *

(Meanwhile): Samaru rushed at Kasuke slashing at him with his massive scythe. Kasuke countered with quick and precise slashes from his katana. Samaru's scythe grazed Kasuke cutting

into his arm. Kasuke jumped back noticing an odd feeling in the slashed arm. "You feel it Uchiha. As we speak the electricity is coursing through your arm numbing it and slowly

deteriorating the nerves." "Teme.(Bastard)" muttered Kasuke. Kasuke quickly reached for his sword with the other hand, throwing it into a near by tree. He focused his chakra to try to

heal his wound and reverse the nerve damage. "I don't think so Uchiha!" yelled Samaru bringing the scythe crashing down on Kasuke. "Gotcha." said Samaru. Kasuke's body disappeared

leaving behind a large rock. "Well, Well." said Samaru somewhat impressed with the young Uchiha. "Well as much fun this is I'm afraid I have to end this… **Raiton: Raiton no Mai **

**(Lightning Element: Lightning Dance)"** Hundreds of small bolts of lightning was released from the scythe toward Sasura. "Damn it." yelled Kasuke dodging the bolts. Many bolts passed

through his body cutting deep gashes in his body. "Well I guess it's time Uchiha." stated flately Samaru walking toward Kasuke. Kasuke's body shook from the electricity coursing through

his body. "This can't be happening. No. I'm going to die on my first mission. I failed father… I failed my clan." "Last time I checked you were an Uchiha." said Sasura in Kasuke's thoughts.

"Sister." "Kasuke, how are you going to take my place as head of our clan when your dead. Remember you are an Uchiha, you can't lose not until you fight me." "I won't lose here." yelled

Kasuke. "Not here… Not now!" yelled Kasuke slowly rising to his feet "He's getting up on shear will-power." thought Samaru. "His guard is down now is my chance." thought Kasuke as he

rushed toward Samaru. "Don't think so Uchiha." said Samaru slashing a deep gash in Kasuke chest." Kasuke fell turning into a pile of leaves. "Coward." "Uchiha's aren't cowards. **Katon: **

**Ryukaiten (Fire Release: Dragon Palm)" **roared Kasuke as a large dragon shot from Kasuke's hands. The jutsu hit Samaru, burning his hand forcing him to drop his scythe. "Show

yourself Uchiha." shrieked Samaru. "You aren't very smart huh. Noticed the surrounding area?" questioned Kasuke. Samaru's eyes widened in disbelief. "It's moving?" "Exactly. Your

trapped in my genjutsu." "Why you little…" before he could finished he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "It's over." The Kasuke in front of him disappeared. "An illusion?" thought Samaru. He

looked down as seeing a bloody opening in his chest as streaks of electricity coursed thought the open cavity. "**Chidori**!" said Kasuke ripping his forearm out of Samaru's chest. Samaru let

out a short breath before falling dead to the forest floor. "Damn." said Kasuke gripping his wounds. Kasuke quickly began healing his wounds. "Kasuke!" yelled Nanata immediately

hugging Kasuke. "Ow Ow Ow… Nanata that hurts!" shrieked Kasuke from Nanata's hug. "Oh. Sorry Kasuke… I'm just… I'm just glad your okay." blushed Nanata. Kasuke noticed the blood

and bruises on her body from her battle. "Are you hurt Nanata?" asked Kasuke. "Who… Me? I'm okay." stammered Nanata hitting wincing in pain . "Here let me help." replied Kasuke

touching her leg, and quickly began healing it. Nanata blushing, averted her eyes away from Kasuke. "Give me a break, we're own a mission." commented Sasura. "Shut up!" yelled Nanata

"After that give your sister a hand with her wounds." ordered Kakashi, "We have one more to fight, and I need you three at full strength."

* * *

(Minutes Later): The Leader Appeared In Front of The Leaf Shinobi

"Brace yourselves." ordered Kakashi to the genin.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouted Nanata at the lone ninja. "My name is Shouji Miamoto, leader of the Clouded Five." the tall figure looked down at his fallen friend lifeless corpse. "I don't

seem to sense my other comrades." Shouji paused, "What has become of them." asked Shouji. The leader's question was answered with an awkward silence. "I see… They must have

moved on to the next life." replied Shouji with sadness in his voice. "May I ask your names?" asked the leader. "Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Kasuke, Uchiha Sasura, Uzumaki Nanata."

answered Team 7. "I see… The Legendary Copy Ninja, Two Uchihas, and the Hokage's daughter. What an honor." Shouji paused. "Although I'm clearly outnumbered, My loyalty to my

comrades won't allow me turn and run." stated Shouji as lightning surrounded the shinobi. "Fine with us." answered Sasura activating her Sharingan. "Yeah! Get ready to get your ass

kicked." added Nanata activating her Byakugan. "Let's begin then shall we." shouted Shouji running toward the group. "Team 7 attack!" yelled Kakashi.

* * *

Next Chapter 12: Leaf vs. Cloud: Nanata's Hidden Power


	12. Chapter 12: Nanata's Hidden Strength

Chapter 12: Leaf vs. Cloud: Nanata's Hidden Power

* * *

Shouji running toward Team 7 with ferocious vigor unsheathed his sword. Immense lightning chakra coursed

through the blade emanating a bright light. Shouji, assessing the situation attacked Kasuke first. The two shinobi

sent a melee of slashes at each other, causing sparks to fly from the two clashing swords. Shouji, with a

powerful slash of his sword managed to cut Kasuke's right arm. Suddenly, Kasuke felt a numbing sensation

throughout his arm. "You left yourself open, child." exclaimed Shouji attempting to stab Kasuke. Shouji's attack

was quickly intercepted by Kakashi's kunai. "I don't think so." announced Kakashi, "Now!" shouted the copy

ninja. Sasura and Nanata appeared on the sides of Shouji. Shouji smirked, "How predictable?" muttered Shouji

under his breath. The Cloud nin rapidly weaved a set of hand signs single- handily. "He can weave with one

hand." thought Kakashi. "Sasura, Nanata fall back!" yelled Kakashi. "Too Late." answered Shouji. "**Raiton: **

**Raikou Hahen (Lightning Release: Lightning Shard)**". Hundreds of small sharp lightning bolts flew from Shouji's

body sending the two genin spiraling backwards with a thud. "You weaklings, to have defeated my comrades

you must have used deception to win. "Ha!" replied Nanata stammering to her feet, "We just kicked their

asses!". Nanata sensing an open immediately went on the offensive. "Nanata wait!" shouted Kakashi. "**Kage **

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!**" exclaimed Nanata as a dozen clones appeared behind her.

Shouji appeared behind the group of clones. "What the hell?" asked Nanata. Shouji quickly dispatched the

shadow clones with a powerful slash from his sword. Meanwhile the real Nanata jumped to the side, dodging the

sword's attack. "Can you keep this up girl?" questioned Shouji in a sarcastic tone. "Sure I can." answered

Nanata. "**Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin)**" Nanata spun rapidly as chakra swirled around her

causing Shouji to be knocked backwards. "Teme! (Bastard)" yelled Shouji. Suddenly, Kasuke appeared in the air

directly above the Cloud nin. "Take this!" shouted Kasuke focusing a large amount of chakra in his fist. Seeing

the incoming attack, Shouji narrowly evaded the blow, as Kasuke's fist hit the ground, causing the ground to

break into large pieces of rubble. "To slow Uchiha." mocked Shouji. Kasuke grinned. Sasura seeing an opening in

the shinobi's defenses immediately went on the offensive. "**Katon Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Immortal Fire **

**Technique)." **announced Sasura,as balls of fire launched from her mouth toward Shouji. "**Raiton: Raikou **

**Suraisā ****(Lightning Release: Lightning Slicer)**." countered Shouji, slashing wildly with his sword as crescent-

shaped bolts of lightning cut the fireballs in half with ease. "Tsk." muttered Sasura in obvious disappointment.

Kakashi, needing to formulate a plan told his team to get in formation behind him. "Well, this isn't working."

proclaimed Sasura, in an annoyed tone. "No shit Sasura!" Nanata paused, "Any ideas?" Kakashi quickly thought

of a plan. "Nanata since your wind element is the best against fighting a lightning user, me, Sasura, and Kasuke

will try to distract him while you attack him." Whispered Kakashi, keeping his Sharingan fixated on Shouji. An

involuntary shiver coursed through body of Nanata. "Are you sure?" questioned Nanata, in disbelief. "Of course I

do. You are stronger than even "you" believe." replied her sensei, grinning beneath his mask. "You guys ready?"

asked Kakashi. "Hai!" replied the three genin in unison.

* * *

The three immediately activated there Kekkai Genkai.

"**Raiton: Raikou Shokku (Lightning Release: Lightning Shockwave)**." From Shouji's sword lightning shot out

over a wide-range with a loud thunderous roar. Seeing the incoming attack Kasuke and Kakashi weaved a

quickly hand sign sequence. "Chidori." shouted Kasuke, "Rakiri." shouted Kakashi. 'What the hell are they doing?'

thought Shouji puzzled by the two shinobi. Running full speed toward the jutsu, used their combined power to

cut through it. "Now Sasura." Exclaimed Kasuke. "Huh?" muttered Shouji losing track of Sasura. The two Uchiha

threw dozens of kunai around the battlefield… "You missed." laughed Shouji. "Who said we were aiming at you.

Then the two siblings put strings in their mouth that were attached to the kunai. "**Katon Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire **

**Release: Fire Dragon Blast Technique)**." shouted the two siblings in unison. Flames quickly raced through the

web creating a web of fire surrounding Shouji. The shinobi screamed in agony as the intense flames burn off sum

his clothes as well as scorching his skin. Fighting through the pain weaved a hand sign sequence. "**Raiton: **

**Raikou Tatsumaki (Lightning Release: Lightning Tornado)." **Shouted Shouji as an enormous tornado of

electricity raged across the battlefield canceling the jutsu. Kakashi looked on in sheer amazement. 'He has

immense chakra reserves. Even though he's in obvious pain he still has the strength to fight.' thought Kakashi

rushing up to Shouji, immediately attacking wit taijutsu. "Get out of my way." Raged Shouji focusing chakra into

his hand as a strong charge of lightning appeared in his hand. Shouji instinctively dodged Kakashi's attacks, and

countered hitting Kakashi in his jaw, send the leaf nin backwards. "How pathetic, even as a team you three can

barely hurt me." said Shouji mockingly. "Exactly...Three!" replied Kakashi staggering to his feet. Nanata suddenly

appeared behind Shouji. "**Futon: Fukusho (Wind Release: Wind Slash)**." yelled Nanata weaving a hand sign

sequence. Wind swirled around Nanata's left arm. Nanata, targeting Shouji, created a slashing motion with her

arm releasing a high crescent-shaped gust of wind hurtling toward him. Unable to dodge due to his wounds,

Nanata's jutsu landed a direct hit across his chest, slamming him into a tree. "We did it!" said Nanata

exuberantly. Sasura let out a long-winded sigh, "I'm glad that's over." "Do u really think that I would so easily."

* * *

Team 7 eyes widened in disbelief. Off in the distance, Shouji walked through the debris of the tree towards the

group of shinobi. "You insolent little worms." exclaimed Shouji, coughing up blood, his clothes tattered and blood-

soaked from the attack. "Even after a direct hit, he still can walk, even from one of Nanata's strongest attack."

stated Kakashi. A sinister grin crossed over the wounded shinobi's face. "It seems I'm gona have to put forth a

little more effort." Shouji paused, "But first I have a question for you." asked Shouji pointing toward Kakashi.

"What the hell are you talking about you piece of shit!" exclaimed Nanata. Shouji snickered in amusement. "You

should tell the "runt" of the litter to be quiet and know her place." stated Shouji. "So, what's your question."

asked Kakashi. "Do you know of my old sensei?" "No, I'm afraid I don't." answered Kakashi. "Hmm... How odd?

You could say that at one time our sensei's were bitter rivals. "Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about." probed

Kasuke. "During the Third Great War, the 4th Hokage often battled a ninja that would later become the current

Raikage." "Indeed. Even though I despise him and Kumogakure, he did teach me a couple of useful things.

Suddenly, an immense output of chakra radiated from Shouji body. "What is that?" asked Sasura. "I thought only

the Raikage possessed that jutsu." replied Kakashi. "No. I possess the Lightning Armor Technique as well."

Shouji paused, "and a few other things." In a blink of an eye Shouji appeared in front of Kakashi. "What the... my

Sharingan couldn't spot him." "**Raiton: Kaminari Kurasshu (Lightning Release: Thunder Crash)**." Shouji clapped

his hands creating a bolt of lightning in his right palm punching the copy ninja once again, spiraling to the

ground. Sasura launched herself at Shouji. Shouji using the same jutsu easily dispatched Sasura, causing her to

fall in a heap. With a large grin, Shouji picked up Sasura by her wrist, kneeing her in the stomach causing her to

let out a choked cry of anguish. "Pathetic excuse for an Uchiha." mocked the Cloud nin throwing Sasura off to the

side. "Sasura!" shouted Kasuke lunging with his sword. Shouji instantaneously disappeared.

* * *

'Where did he go?' thought Kasuke. He looked toward Nanata. In an instant Shouji appeared behind Nanata.

"Nanata watch out!" warned Kasuke. Kasuke launched himself pushing her out the way. Shouji plunged his

sword deep into Kasuke's stomach. Kasuke gripped at the massive wound. Shouji smiling pulled the bloody blade

slowly out of Kasuke as Kasuke fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Fool." muttered Shouji. A pool of blood

began to pour from his wound. Kasuke was losing blood fast. Nanata quickly grabbed him. "Kasuke!" yelled

Nanata as tears poured down her eyes. "Kasuke. Why did you do that?" Kasuke laughed. "You risk everything

for the people you care about." answered Kasuke softly. Using the last of his strength he reached up and kissed

her gently on the lips then closed his eyes. "Kasuke!" shouted Sasura, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "No! No!

No!" repeated Nanata shaking Kasuke. "SOMEBODY… PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Nanata.

* * *

"_**I can help you save him**_." said an ominous voice. Suddenly, Nanata found herself in a long dark corridor.

"Where am I?" questioned Nanata, her question echoing down the corridor. Nanata walked until she found

herself in front of a cell with a large seal on the front of it. "What are you." asked Nanata. Out of the shadows a

large fox appeared "_**I am the Kyuubi**_." answered the fox. "Then why do you have a girls voice" asked Nanata

suspiciously. "And how can you help me." "_**If you give him some of my chakra, it will heal him**_." "What do u

get out of it." asked Nanata, skeptical of the demon's motive. The Kyuubi grinned. "_**As long as you call on me **_

_**more, so I can stretch every now and again**_." said the Kyuubi with a bone-chilling laugh. An intense look fell

upon Nanata's face. "And why should I trust you?" "_**You don't have to. But, without my help the Uchiha will **_

_**surely die**_." answered Kyuubi. "_**So do we have a deal**_?" "Yeah." Replied Nanata reluctantly. Kyuubi grinned from

ear to ear in amusement.

* * *

(In Real-time)

Shouji walked toward Nanata for a decisive blow. Nanata held her hands on Kasuke's wound. A dim orange

concentration of chakra quickly healed his wound closed. "What the hell?" muttered Shouji in astonishment.

Sasura and Kakashi appeared on the sides of the Cloud nin. The two shinobi unleashed a barrage of taijutsu.

Shouji dodged the barrage easily. "Enough!" yelled Shouji releasing a large output of lightning sending the two

backwards. Nanata quickly rose from the ground. "Sasura, Kakashi-sensei, protect Kasuke." asked Nanata. "You

dumbass, what about you?" questioned Sasura. "Don't worry…Trust me." replied Nanata with a large smile. An

orange chakra essence surrounded Nanata. Her light blue eyes turned a crimson red. Whisker indentations grew

on her face followed by her canine becoming bigger and sharper. "You still won't be able to defeat me." said

Shouji slashing with his sword. Nanata blocked the attack with her hand. 'She stopped with her bare hands.

Impossible.' thought Shouji. Nanata slashed at the shinobi causing him to back away. Shouji weaved a sequence

of complicated hand signs. "**Raiton: Raikou Rendan (Lightning Release: Lightning Barrage)**." Lightning bolts

rushed at Nanata's from his hands. Nanata using the Kyuubi's knocked down the jutsu with her hand. "Time to

end this." said Nanata walking toward Shouji. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**." Announced

Nanata, as an immense ball of red chakra swirled in his hand. "**Raiton: Raijin's Shīrudo (Lightning Release: **

**Thunder God's Shield)**." Exclaimed Shouji as an enormous wall of lightning surrounded the shinobi. "**Rasengan**!"

yelled Nanata as the jutsu crashed against the wall of lightning. "Looks like you're not strong enough!" Nanata

smirked, as she increased the output of chakra. Shouji's wall of lightning was no match for the might of the

enhanced Rasengan. The collision created a large explosion sending Shouji flying into a large boulder cracking his

ribs and his left arm. Shouji in immense pain spewed blood from his mouth coughing it up with every breath.

Nanata seeing an opening for the finishing blow ran toward the injured Cloud nin. "We'll meet again brat."

whispered Shouji, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, disappearing into the forest's shadows.

* * *

'Tsk. Damn coward.' Thought Nanata annoyed letting out a small growl. "Nanata, don't go after him we have to

finish the mission and get Kasuke to a medic." insisted Sasura. "Fine ill…" answered Nanata before suddenly

fainting. "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong." "She's not use to the strain on her chakra, and the unfamiliarity to the

Kyubi's chakra added even more stress on her body." answered Kakashi. "Grab Nanata and I'll get Kasuke."

ordered the copy ninja. Sasura picked Nanata up carrying her on his back. "For the smallest one on the team,

she sure is heavy." joked Sasura. As the wounded group headed toward Iwagakure Kakashi looked at his team,

and smiled.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A wounded Shouji sat near a tree. "That damn brat. When I heal I'm going to kill her and her squad." muttered

Shouji angrily. To the left of him he sensed someone nearby. Shouji raised his sword in defense. "Show

yourself." Two men walked from the shadows. "No need for hostility, you are amongst friends." Said the taller

dark figure. "Who the fuck are you?" questioned Shouji. "My name is of little importance." He replied. "What do

you want?" "I just would like to talk. I have a proposition for you." Added the hooded figure. "I'm listening."

Answered Shouji his curiosity peaked.

* * *

Chapter 13: Recovery and Recruitment


End file.
